In Your Head
by IhugNico
Summary: Romano and Italy get kidnapped! Oh noes! Will the other nations save them in time? I fail at summaries.Better then sounds. Plz R&R! This is a story for all of you who are sick of yoai! :D
1. Chapter 1

_Another head hangs lowly,  
>Child is slowly taken.<em>

Italy screamed and kicked in the strong grasp of the stronger man, "Help me! Help! _Fratello_help!" he yelped.

The man holding him grinned, "Oh, don't worry, you'll be able to see your _fratello _soon."

Italy blinked and looked up at the man, "Ve?"

The man grinned, "Oh, yes." Then he gave a dark chuckle.

Italy's spirits fell along with his smile.

_And the violence caused such silence,  
>Who are we mistaken?<em>

The man frog-marched Italy down the dank hallway, he finally stopped in front of a prison cell towards the end. The man opened the door with a loud squeak and shoved Italy inside. Italy fell to the floor with a yelp, his forehead slamming against the cold unforgiving stone floor.

He heard the door slam shut with a loud bang and Italy began to panic. He squeaked and scrambled up to the bars, gripping them so hard his knuckles went white. "Wait! Don't leave me here alone in the dark! I'm afraid of the dark! Where's Romano? You said he'd be here! Please! Don't just leave me here!"

Italy's eyes started to tear up and he squeezed them shut, sniffling. He let go of the bars and curled up in a fetal position against the wall. There were no windows, the only light coming from a lantern hanging on the roof outside the cell. Italy sniffled, folding his arms and resting his chin in then. Tears falling freely from his eyes. "I want to go home. I want Germany. I want Japan. I want Romano." He whispered.

_But you see, it's not me,  
>It's not my family.<br>In your head, In your head, they are fighting._

Suddenly, Italy heard something moving in the shadows. He yelped and backed away, "Who's there?" He squeaked. He heard heavy breathing and Italy screamed, covering his head with his arms, "It's the dungeon monster! Please don't eat me!"

"F-Feli? Feli, is that really you?" A voice said, almost rasped.

Italy looked up, blinking, "Romano? _Fratello?_"

Romano smiled, "Ah, Venenziano, it really is you!"

_With their tanks, and their guns, and their bombs, and their bombs,  
>In your head, In your head they are crying…<em>

Italy threw his arms out, wrapping them around his brother, "Romano! Romano! They kidnapped me! I-I thought I'd never see you again!"

Romano smiled and put his arm around Italy, "Ditto." He sighed. "I was at the pizzeria, and they took me. You?"

Italy looked at him, "I was making pasta and there was a knock on the door. I thought it was Doitsu so I open it! But then it was this really scary guy and he grabbed me by my curl-"at this Romano's shoulders tensed, "-and dragged me outside and put me in this car, then they drove for a while and then for some reason they stopped and made me walk the rest of the way!"

Romano growled, "No one touches the curl…" he mumbled.

_In your head, in your head  
>Zombie, zombie, zombie<br>Hey, hey, hey what's in your head?  
>In your head,<br>Zombie, zombie, zombie?_

Italy blinked and looked up at him, "Ve? What was that Romano?"

Romano blinked and looked at him, "Huh? Oh, nothing."

Italy grinned and patted Romano's chest, "Don't worry, _fratello,_ uber-bad Germany will rescue us!"

Romano groaned, "Yeah. I hope so, that potato-bastard has to be good for something…"

_Another mother's breaking,  
>Heart is taking over.<em>

Just then the smile slowly fell from Italy's face, "Romano…" he whispered, his voice barely audible.

Romano was startled out of his thoughts and he looked at Italy, "Hm?"

"I'm scared…" Italy whispered, hugging his knees close to his chest.

Romano blinked, "Well, that's kind of obvious, Feli…"

Italy looked up at him, amber eyes wide, "No. I mean, why did they take us in the first place? What do they want from us?" He paused, seeming to be trying to make himself look smaller, "What are they going to do to us? Do they even serve pasta here?"

_And the violence caused such silence,  
>Who are we mistaken?<em>

Romano thought, "Sorry to tell you this, but with the esteem we're being held in-" he gestured to the prison bars and the stone walls, "They're probably not going to be giving us pasta."

Italy squeaked, his eyes widening, "I don't like it one bit here…" he said.

Romano stared at him, "And you think I do?"

_It's been the same old theme since nineteen-sixteen.  
>In your head, in your head, they're still fighting.<em>

Italy was curled up in a corner of the prison cell, shivering and rocking slowly, "It's cold here… I wanna go home…" he whispered.

Romano sighed, folding his arms behind his head and leaning his back against the wall, "Well. Whatever they are, whoever they are, I don't think they're going to be letting us go anytime soon."

Italy looked up at him, his eyes wide. Tears streamed down his cheeks and he buried his face in his knees.

_With their tanks, and their guns, and their bombs, and their bombs,  
>In your head, in your head, they are dying…<em>

Romano blinked and sighed, crossing his legs and putting his face in his hands.

Italy turned to look at him, "Maybe Spain will save us…" He suggested.

Romano gave him a weird look, "So we're putting our bets on either the potato-bastard or the tomato-bastard. I won't get my hopes up." Then he turned away from Italy to look at the wall.

Italy sniffled and curled up against the wall, choking back sobs.

Romano looked at him and sighed, he wrapped his arms around him and held his head against his chest. "We-we'll get out of here. I promise. I won't let them get to us."

_In your head, in your head  
>Zombie, zombie, zombie<br>Hey, hey, hey what's in your head?  
>In your head,<br>Zombie, zombie, zombie?_


	2. Chapter 2

The moment Germany had woken up this morning, he knew something was wrong. He frowned and rubbed his head, trying to figure out the reason his gut was telling him something had happened. He paced the ground for a moment and tapped his foot, finally giving up and walking downstairs.

He walked into the living room to find Prussia sprawled out on the couch with Gilbird on his head chirping. Germany walked in the room and Prussia blinked an eye open, his red eye staring into Germany's blue one. "Ah, you're awake. Good, I'm starving, make me breakfast."

Germany sighed and rolled his eyes, turning and walking into the kitchen. Prussia smiled, "_Danke!" _He called.

Germany grumbled something, as he cooked the feeling of dread in the pit of his stomach came back. He frowned, trying to ignore it, but it wouldn't leave him alone. He growled and took his wurst of the stove before he burned it.

He dished it out on two plates and walked back into the living room, setting a plate on the table in front of Prussia. Prussia opened his eyes and sat up, taking it from the table, "Oh, by the way, I hope you don't mind, I invited Antarctica over."

Germany cocked an eyebrow, "I thought you liked being alone?"

Prussia took a bite of his wurst before answering, "Well, he _is _another awesome albino, like moai." He gestured to himself.

Germany rolled his eyes, he would never say this out loud, but he couldn't see how Antarctica was awesome. He was colorblind to every color except white, black, brown, orange, yellow, grey, red, blue, and pink. He freaked out in the slightest heat and got sunburned way too easily. He was slightly lame in his left leg (a side effect of global warming) and was pathetically skinny and awkward at 6'5.

Germany sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose, "I'll go buy a pack of ice…" he mumbled, walking out the door.

Prussia called after him, "Make sure to get something for his penguin!"

Germany turned and yelled back, "Just tell him to put it in the freezer!"

Prussia shrugged and plopped unceremoniously back down on the couch, his face was introduced to the throw pillow and he couldn't breathe without inhaling feathers.

Gilbird flew circles around his head and chirped, "_Piyo! Piyo!" _he tweeted.

Prussia finally decided his face had had enough of the pillow and he turned over yawning and scratching his stomach. Gilbird landed on his head and leaned over to look at him, "_Piyo?"_

Prussia smiled and petted his head with one finger. It felt so good…

Just then there was a knock at the door and Prussia stood up, Gilbird still on his head and went to open it.

Standing there was a man much taller than himself, with snow white hair and icy grey eyes. He was dressed in Eskimo-like clothing, with his hood off, and a penguin poking its head out of the collar.

Antarctica blinked, "I thought Germany always answered the door…" He said.

Prussia shrugged, "He's not here. He went to get ice."

He moved out of the way to let Antarctica in. Antarctica smiled and nodded thanks to him before doing so, he sat down on the couch and his penguin squawked, tilting his head up and pecking Antarctica's chin. Antarctica yelped and swatted his beak away, "OW! That really hurt, Pengu!"

Pengu squawked again and squirmed in Antarctica's coat. He blinked and stared at Pengu, "Oh, you want out?"

Pengu honked and nodded.

Antarctica tilted his head up so he could reach his zipper and unzipped his jacket, picking up Pengu and setting him next to him on the couch before zipping his jacket back up.

Prussia threw himself back on the couch and put his leg over the other, he examined Antarctica and finally said. "Why aren't you freaking out about the heat?"

Antarctica blinked and looked up, "Oh. New Zealand gave me an idea, I put ice packs in all my pockets and my boots." He set a large fur boot on the table and pulled it off, showing the inside to Prussia.

"Interesting…" Prussia mumbled, and once again his face was introduced to throw pillow.

Antarctica pulled his boot back on before looking at Prussia, "Aren't you going to suffocate if you do that?"

"No." Prussia said simply, his voice muffled by the pillow.

Gilbird flew over and perched on Pengu's beak, "_Piyo?"_

Pengu stared at him and squawked, standing up and flapping his flippers uselessly. He stared at Gilbird and squawked again.

"_Piyo!" _Gilbird chirped, flying around the larger bird's head.

Pengu squawked and flapped his flippers again, Antarctica stared at him. "You can flap all you want, you can't fly. Penguins just aren't meant for that."

Pengu squawked sadly and Gilbird flew back to Prussia, sitting in his hair. Antarctica drummed his fingers on his leg, "So… uh…"

Prussia opened his eye, the two albinos stared at each other for a moment. "Kesesesese! I don't know what to do now…" He growled and introduced his face to pillow again. By now they were, like, best buds.

Antarctica sighed, "I have no clue either."

Just then, Germany burst in the house panting. Prussia shot up, "Bruder! What's wrong?" he asked, seeing his bruder's panicked expression.

Germany looked at the two albino nations, each on their own couch. The only difference in color with them were their eyes, Prussia's blood red, Antarctica's icy grey.

He let out a sudden yelp and he heard Antarctica scream, "NO! Pengu, stop pecking him!"

Germany looked down to see Antarctica's penguin pecking at his heel. Antarctica bent over and scooped him up, stuffing him in his jacket but letting him stick his head out of the collar.

Prussia leaned back on the couch, "You still haven't told us what's wrong, bruder."

Germany straightened up, his face pale, "I ran into Italy's boss, he-he said that the Italies have been kidnapped. Both of them."

Antarctica blinked and leaned over to Prussia, "I don't know much of the nations in Europe, who are the Italies?"

Prussia looked at him, "North Italy, who is Germany's only friend, and then Romano, his grumpy brother."

Antarctica nodded, then looked back at Germany, "Well? What are we going to do?"

Prussia stood up, "I believe you will need my awesome assistance." He stated.

Germany nodded, smiling slightly. Antarctica blushed and looked up, "I-I'll help too. But I don't know how much help I'll be…"

Germany shook his head and looked at him, "We need all the help we can get…"

Antarctica nodded,"Then we should tell the other nations, isn't the World Meeting tomorrow?"

Germany blinked, "Yes."

Antarctica sighed, "I'm usually only invited to the ones when they discuss global warming. But I think I should still be able to come."

Germany nodded and poked Prussia, "You're coming too."

Prussia grinned and nodded, "I see you have realized my awesomeness is once again needed at the World Meeting."

Germany rolled his eyes and went to the other room to make some calls…


	3. Chapter 3

The Italian brothers were laying on the floor of the cell, curled against each other for warmth and comfort.

There was a loud squeak and Romano opened his eyes, he lifted his head up to see a guard with a rifle over his back. Romano glared at him and treated him to a very colorful stream of Italian. The guard simply grinned, walking in the cell and grabbing Venenziano's arm.

Romano growled and swatted the man's hand away gripping Italy to his chest and snarling. The guard stared at him, "It would be wise to let go of him…" he stated simply.

Romano growled and held Italy tighter. Italy's eyes widened and he tried to retreat more into Romano.

Romano glared at the guard and snarled, "You're not getting him."

The man stared at him, "Then we'll take you."

Before Romano could snap back that he wasn't going, the man yanked Italy from his grasp and pulled Romano to his feet, dragging him out of the cell. Romano heard Italy scream his name as the door slammed shut.

_~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~_

Romano was brought into another room, he was shoved into a chair and straps were fastened around his wrists, ankle, and waist. The man that brought him in went over to stand by two other men, one of them was holding a clipboard.

"Hello." The clipboard man said.

Romano glared at him and growled, "Hello, _bastard._"

The clipboard man frowned, "I see we have a miscommunication…" he mumbled.

"D*** Right!" Romano snapped.

The clipboard man frowned and looked at his paper, "We have some questions for you, uh, Romano is it?"

Romano growled, "No, it's your face." He snarled.

The clipboard man sighed and looked at him, "If you don't answer us we will use brutal force."

Romano grinned, "Try. Just try."

The clipboard man nodded, "As you wish…" He snapped his fingers and one of the guards stepped forward, and stood next to Romano, raising his fist and punching him in the jaw. His head snapped back and he accidently bit his tongue, making it bleed. He spat out blood and grinned at the man, "Is that all you got?" He rasped.

The man frowned and turned to Dr. Wacko (as Romano had decided to dub him).

Dr. Wacko frowned, "Get the syringe." He said.

The man nodded and got a needle off of a metal cart that Romano hadn't noticed before, he went over to Romano and grabbed his arm, shoving the point into his arm (none to gently) and pushing down the plunger.

Romano almost instantly began to feel dizzy and his vision went blurry. Basically, he felt drunk. _They drugged me…_ Romano thought.

Dr. Wacko tapped on the clipboard, "Now, I'm going to explain what you two are here for." He said, "You see, we find it… interesting that there are personified countries. And you are going to be our test subjects for this matter. Now please answer my question; how do personified countries come to be? Are they born from the womb like humans or are they born differently?"

Romano grinned, "They fly down from the sky and a giant teddy bear comes to find them and brings them to their alien leader." Then he spat at the man's foot.

Dr. Wacko sighed frustratedly. "We're getting nowhere…" he mumbled.

"No, really?" Romano said with mock surprise.

Dr. Wacko sighed, "Fine. But one more question. Are you and your brother twins? Or do you just feel each other's pain like twins?"

Romano growled, "No, we don't even feel pain!" he snapped.

Dr. Wacko growled, Romano could see the veins starting to pop out of his neck, even in his drunken state. "We're being nice. We could force the answers out of you through torture."

Romano laughed, "Ha! You really think that's a threat? I'll never break!"

Dr. Wacko growled. The guard that had brought him in folded his arms behind his back, "It's obvious we're not going to get anything out of him. May I take over now?"

Dr. Wacko sighed, "As you wish. But don't be too severe, we need him alive." Then the doctor turned on his heal and walked out.

The guard grinned and unstrapped Romano. He grinned when he thought that he was going to be brought back to Veneziano, but he found himself being strapped down to a table.

The table was steel, and so cold it felt like it had just been taken out of a freezer. The guard left for a moment and returned with a whip. Romano's eyes widened, "Bastard!" he snapped.

The man simply smiled, bringing the leather rope down on Romano's stomach.

_~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~_

Italy heard Romano's scream and he tensed. What were they doing to him? What if when they brought him back he was dead? Italy curled up in a ball and cried, wishing he had some form of company. Even if it was just a cockroach, at least it was something.

Unfortunately, there was no way any insects could get into the cellblock. Italy continued to cry as his head throbbed, feeling the pain that his brother felt. Only as a headache instead of… Whatever form of torture they were using.

Italy whined and coward against the wall, whimpering. Where was Germany when you needed him?


	4. Chapter 4

Germany was driving way above the speed limit, weaving through traffic as fast as he could to get to the U.N. headquarters.

Prussia had somehow fallen asleep in the chair next to Germany and Antarctica was in the back, looking like he was going to be sick.

He gagged and swallowed, "Germany, slow down! We're not late yet!"

Germany growled and his grip tightened on the wheel, "But ve vill be if ve don't get zhere in zhe next ten minutes!"

Antarctica groaned and swallowed hard.

Finally they pulled up the UN headquarters and Germany shook Prussia awake.

Germany was first out of the car, with Prussia purposely stretching dramatically as Gilbird perched on his head. Antarctica stumbled out and groaned, leaning over and gagging for a minute before finally straightening up and stuffing Pengu in the hood of his jacket. He fished around in his pockets and out on a red tie before following the German brothers inside.

As it turned out they were the last to get there. As soon as Antarctica walked in the room broke out in quiet murmuring. ("What's he doing here?" "No one invited him." and the occasional "Who's that?") He blushed and hid his face before taking a seat next to Canada. He was best friends with Canada. And plus, he was sitting right in front of the air conditioner. He set Pengu down on his lap and shifted nervously in his seat.

The murmuring quieted down when Germany walked in and took a seat. Then there was even more murmuring when Prussia walked in the room. He grinned and sat next to Germany, leaning back and putting his feet on the table.

Germany glared at him, but Prussia simply closed his eyes while Gilbird chirped and flew around his head.

England took no regard to Antarctica, but he glared at Prussia, "And what business do you have being here?"

Prussia cocked one eye open and smiled, "Oh, I have my reasons." He nudged Germany with his elbow, "Tell them, West."

England blinked, looking utterly confused. He was even more confused when Germany stood up and cleared his throat, not in the usual way where he would yell at everyone to shut up before talking. He stared at the ground and muttered, "T-The Italy brothers have been kidnapped." He muttered.

There was a sharp intake of gasps and more murmuring. Germany looked up, "Prussia, Japan, and Antarctica have agreed to help me retrieve zhem. Does anyone else vant to-" he was cut off when someone slammed their fist on the table. Germany noticed Antarctica flinch.

They all turned to a large dark skinned man with a scar running down his face, "Wait, let me get one thing strait. You asked him to help?" He jabbed a finger at Antarctica and Germany saw him shrink away. "He's pathetic, what is he going to attack with his army of penguins?"

Canada stood up, "Hey! Don't say that about him! Who do you think you are anyways, eh?"

Antarctica's eyes widened and he looked at Canada, shaking his head vigorously.

The man grinned, "Oh. I do believe you've heard of me. I'm Argentina of course."

Canada blinked, "Oh…" Everyone that knew Antarctica knew Argentina was a big bully to him. He had gotten quite a few broken bones from Argentina.

Antarctica stood up and muttered something like, "I-I have to go… uh… get a drink." He walked out of the room, holding Pengu tightly to his chest.

Argentina grinned, "Now that that brat is gone, I believe I could be of assistance to your cause." Argentina smiled at Germany.

Germany gave him a cold glare, "Thanks. But no thanks."

Argentina shrugged and leaned back, "You'll be sorry…"

Prussia glared at him, "If you try to sabotage our mission, I will personally hunt you down and kill you."

Germany cleared his throat, "As I vas saying, does anyvone besides Argentina vant to help us?"

America immediately jumped up, "I have to help because I'm the hero!"

England sighed and raised his hand, "I guess I'll have to…"

Russia nodded, "Da."

Canada blinked and raised his hand, "I'll come…"

Germany looked around, hoping for someone else to speak up. When no one did, he sighed. "I guess zhat vill have to do…"

America punched the air, "Yeah!"

Germany rolled his eyes and looked around, walking out. "Now vhere'd Antarctica run off to?"


	5. Chapter 5

Antarctica hung over the bathroom sink and splashed ice cold water in his face. He shook his head and muttered to himself, he turned to leave when someone grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled him back.

Antarctica gulped and turned around, looking down at the shorter man. He instantly recognized the brutal scar running across his cheek. Antarctica yelped and tried to run away but Argentina held him back, "What's the rush?"

Antarctica turned to him, trembling. Argentina growled and pointed to the floor. "Get on your knees. It's so degrading when I have to look up at you."

Antarctica nodded and got down on his knees, now almost eye level with Argentina. Argentina studied him carefully, "I don't know what you're up to, boy. But whatever it is, I don't like it."

Antarctica tensed when he called him 'boy'. He may have physically looked about eighteen, but technically speaking he was thousands of years older than Argentina, he was in fact the older than any of the other nations! He was raised by the great Pangaea, his adopted father. But then of course Pangaea died when the continent started splitting up into the seven of today.

Antarctica looked up at him and muttered, "I'm not up to anything, sir, just helping out."

Argentina cocked an eyebrow, "Oh? Then why didn't that beer-loving fool let me join in?"

Antarctica shook his head, "I don't know. I wasn't there when he said that, sir."

Argentina growled and yanked him up by his hair so that he could whisper into his ear. Antarctica shuddered at the warm breath on his skin. "Try any funny business while you're helping them, and you get it. Understood?"

Antarctica nodded and Argentina dropped him. "Go." he said simply.

Antarctica nodded, scrambling up and gripping Pengu, who looked at Argentina as if he wanted to peck his eyes out. Antarctica ran out and into the meeting room, there were now only five nations there: America, England, Russia, Prussia, and Canada.

England looked up when Antarctica entered the room. "Ah, Germany went out looking for you." He took out his cell phone and typed something on it before putting it back in his pocket. "He should be back soon."

Antarctica nodded, still shaky from his run in with Argentina, and sat down in front of the air conditioner against the wall. He took Pengu out of his shirt and put him next to him on the ground before Antarctica started fishing around in his pockets. He finally pulled out what looked like a dead goldfish in a bag. He pulled out the fish and tossed it to Pengu, who caught it in his beak.

Antarctica leaned back against the vent and stared at the rest of the nations as they discussed what they were going to do.

* * *

><p>Romano was dragged back to the cell and thrown in, he was covered in cuts and bruises, as if he had been whipped. Italy stared at him in horror, then the guard turned to him, "Your turn."<p>

Italy screamed and clung onto Romano,"No! Romano, don't let him take me! Please!"

Romano blinked, dizzy from loss of blood; his brain processed two things, Venenziano was crying, and there was someone trying to take him. That snapped him into reality, he gripped Italy hard and snarled at the guard, "You are NOT getting him!" he growled. Then his brain woke up some more and he spat out "Bastard!"

The guard stared at him for a moment, he grabbed Italy's arm and put his foot on Romano's face, "Let us take him or we will take him by force. And we will make it worse for him."

Romano snarled, he didn't want them to take his brother at all. He knew if he let the guard take him Italy would come back beaten, but if he didn't he might come back dead.

Romano looked at Italy, then the guard, his eyes welled up with tears and he groaned. He just didn't know what to do. "No." he let out hoarsely. He regretted saying it as soon as the word left his mouth.

The guard snarled, pushing his boot down harder on Romano's head, "No?"

Romano shook his head as best as he could, "No." he repeated.

The guard grinned, "Then we'll take him by force."

He kicked Romano in the head, knocking him unconscious. Italy screamed and the guard picked him up by his arms and dragged him out of the cell by his hair. Italy screaming the whole way.

_~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~_

Italy was dragged into another room, it resembled the cell he was kept in, with stone walls and no windows, only instead of prison bars, there was a metal door; various torture devices littered the wall.

Italy squeaked and the guard advanced on him, cornering him into a wall. Italy started hyperventilating as he stared up at the guard.

The guard looked at Italy and pulled a rifle off of the wall, slinging it over his back, "Because of your brother's actions, you will get worse treatment then I originally planned for."

Italy stared up at him, eyes wide as he sat frozen; like a deer in headlights.

The man walked over to the wall and examined his supplies, "Let's see… What should we use first?"

Italy's eyes got even wider when he saw the man pull something off of the wall, "Ah! I know…" He pulled handcuffs off of the wall and put them on Italy's wrists. They were much too tight and dug into his skin, Italy whined and tried to slip his hands out of them. Which earned him a hard slap on the cheek, "No." the guard snapped.

Italy whimpered and looked up at him. The man went back over to the wall, "Let's see…" Then he turned to Italy and grinned, "I'll let you decide. Do you want be to burn you or beat you?"

Italy looked at him, "Beat me with what?"

The guard folded his arms, "Hm… Maybe just with my own body, and by that I mean punching and kicking."

Italy weighed his choices, finally he decided that punching and kicking would probably hurt less and heal faster. "B-beat me?" he asked.

The guard grinned, "Good choice." He chuckled and walked up to Italy, his leather combat boots thumping against the ground, he put his foot on Italy's chest and grinned. Italy stared up at him pleadingly, but the man was not swayed. He brought his fist down fast as lightning smack on Italy's eye.

Italy screamed and the man kicked him against the wall, getting him in the stomach. Italy whimpered and the man slammed his head repetitively against the wall.

The guard had finally decided he had had enough and took the rifle off his back, "And now for our grand finale." He said, readying the bullet. Italy sniffled and looked up at him. The man pointed the gun at Italy and put his finger over the trigger and pulled.

_~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~_

Romano heard Italy give a bloodcurdling scream and he tensed, "Feli?" He whispered. He suddenly wished that he had simply given Italy over, maybe they wouldn't have been so hard on him.

Romano heard footsteps and he turned to see two guards holding Italy between them by the arms. A third guard opened the door and the other two dragged Italy in.

What Romano saw chilled his blood. Italy's eyes were glazed and he was shivering as if he was in the middle in Antarctica naked (Romano was for sure Antarctica -the nation- would be horrified to find Italy doing that…) His wrists were red and raw and he had a bruise in the shape of a hand on the side of his face. His hair was matted with blood and other places were too. But the thing that horrified him the most was that he had blood splattered all over his right knee.

They threw Italy on the ground and he let out a moan. Romano rushed over to him and held his face in his hands, putting his hands on his cheeks. His eyes started to tear up, "What did they do to you?" He whispered.

Italy simply stared at him, his face pale and still trembling, he put his own hand over Romano's and tears streamed down his cheeks.

Romano hugged him close and glared at the guards, "You bastards are going to get it. I will borrow every torture device Russia owns and use it on you."

The guard that had opened the door, the one who had taken Italy away, chuckled and slammed the door close before the trio left.

As soon as they were gone, Romano looked over Italy's bloodied leg. He looked up and down and his heart twisted in his chest when he found the source of the blood. His knee was shattered, there was a bullet embedded in it and it was obvious it wouldn't heal quickly.

Romano took a shaky breath and whispered, "_Fratello, _I-I have to take the bullet out of your leg. This might pinch…" He held Italy's leg down as gingerly as he could and gripped the bullet and yanked it out as quickly as he could so it would just be one sharp pain instead of long and drawn out.

Italy screamed bloody murder and started crying harder, "It hurts! Romano, stop! It hurts!"

Romano sighed and tossed the bloody bullet against the wall. "It's out, okay?"

Italy whined and hugged Romano, "I want to go home! I don't care if scary Mr. Britain saves us! I just want to leave this place! I don't care if he takes us to Antarctica! At least Antarctica is a nice guy!"

Romano sighed and rubbed his back, "Ditto." He muttered.


	6. Chapter 6

Romano woke to the screech of the bar door. He looked up to see the guards reaching for Feli. His eyes widened and he immediately snapped up, clutching Italy to his chest and snarling.

"After what happened last time, you really want to do this again?" The guard asked.

Romano blinked back tears, he was thankful Italy was still asleep. "I-I'm sorry, _fratello, _this is for your own good." He whispered before slowly but hesitantly loosening his grip and setting him on the ground. Romano felt tears pour down his cheeks; he was so ashamed of himself.

The guard however, seemed satisfied, he smiled and pet Romano's hair like a dog, "Good boy." He said.

Romano grimaced and swatted his hand away, "Hands off me, bastard!"

The guard sneered and grabbed his chin, forcing Romano to look at him, "Be thankful I'm feeling generous today, otherwise I would've done worse to you."

Romano growled, "Two words: Ba-stard."

The guard rolled his eyes and walked out; Romano saw Italy's eyes open and he looked at him, "Romano? Where are you going? Don't leave…" he said, before letting his head fall limp again.

Romano choked down a sob and crawled into the corner, why did he let them take them? He was supposed to protect Italy. Not let him get taken away. He took a shuddering breath before telling himself over and over, _If I hadn't let them take him, he'd come back dead._

_~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~_

Italy was thrown brutally against the ground, he let out a scream as his injured knee was irritated and in response, the guard placed his boot on Italy's hand. There was an audible crunch of meat and bone beneath. Italy mewled and squirmed, but the man didn't move his foot, "Behave, or there'll be worse." He said.

Italy whimpered and nodded; when he looked around he realized he was in the same room as he had been in when he broke his knee.

The man looked at him and said, "Today, we're going to try something new on you; it's called physiological torture."

Italy's eyes widened, "Are-are you going to do that psycho torture on Romano?"

The man grinned, "Oh, no. He'll get the usual physical torture. But you on the other hand…"

He suddenly put a black hood over Italy's head and slammed him against the floor so he was laying flat on his back. Italy yowled as his knee was bashed against the ground.

Blind, and feeling utterly hopeless, Italy was suddenly feeling like his head was being repeatedly dunked in water, as if to drown him. Italy yelped and gasped for breath, (in truth, the guard was actually pouring water on him) "Stop! Stop!" he cried, "I-I can't breathe!"

_Interesting… He seems to be reacting to the_ _mental torture more than the physical torture _the guard thought.

Italy was crying his eyes out by now, the guard could tell that even with the hood. "Please! Stop! I-I don't want to drown! Why are you drowning me?" he shrieked.

The guard looked at him and frowned, he was having too much fun. He then began putting his face in the water for longer periods of time. Italy wailed that he was drowning and kept calling for his _fratello. _The guard decided to add more to his mind games. "Your _fratello_ is dead." He said.

Italy froze, "Wh-what?"

The guard grinned, "Yeah… That's right… He got shot because he tried to escape."

Italy's gullible mind worked to the guard's advantage. Italy sniffled and squeaked, "Wh-Why would you do that to Romano? Why?"

The guard grinned, he was loving these mind games! "Oh, but don't you worry. You'll be able to see him soon, your execution is coming up."

Italy nearly choked. "M-my execution?"

The guard chuckled to himself and nodded, "Yeah, that's right. We decided we don't need you anymore. So, we're just gonna kill you and kidnap another nation. Maybe Canada or England…" he said, basically naming off random names.

Italy would of fell to his knees if the man didn't have a grip on his neck. "No! No! Don't kill me! P-please!" He bawled, the guard could barely understand him through all of his blubbering.

The guard grinned, "Yeah. So, you should make your last wishes right now, I'm getting the gun to shoot you." He giggled quietly and held an (unloaded) rifle to the side of Italy's head.

Italy started chirping rapidly in Italian as if he was praying. The guard grinned and put the gun against Italy's head.

Italy yelped and broke down on the floor, "Please! Please don't kill me!" He whimpered and curled in on himself, "Please… Please…" he whispered.

The guard smiled, "Nah, you know what? I think I'll keep you around for a little while."

Italy looked at the man's flank (he still had the hood on) "Ve~?" he said.

The man grinned, "Oh, yes. You're too much fun to torture."

Italy started blubbering again and the man whacked him upside the head with his rifle, knocking him unconscious before dragging him back to his cell.

He threw Italy in and Romano turned, "Hello, Sentinel Bastard." He growled, "What'd you do this time?"

The guard ignored him, before grabbing Romano's arm and taking him away.


	7. Chapter 7

Romano was crouched in the corner of the cell, hacking and wheezing. He rubbed his chin and cursed when he saw blood on his hand. He sighed and leaned against the wall, Sentinel Bastard had put poison in his mouth during his torture session.

He shuddered and turned to Italy. He was currently asleep, occasionally muttering and scrunching his face as if he was in pain. Romano had tried to wake him up, with no success.

Italy rolled over, wincing as his bad leg brushed the ground. His eyes had that faraway look to them; but it wasn't like last night, where he seemed to be dreaming. This was different, he looked scared, desperate. He looked at Romano and stuttered, "D-Doitsu?" he said.

Romano blinked, now he thought he was Germany?

Italy's eyes widened and he squeaked, "N-no! Don't leave!" he said.

Romano inched closer to him, "I'm right here, Italy." He said gently, "I'm not going anywhere."

Italy looked at him whining, "No! No!" He yelped. "No! Make it stop!"

Romano simply didn't know what to do.

Italy curled in on himself and squeezed his eyes shut, "It's so dark…" He whispered. "So dark…"

Romano blinked and shook his shoulder gently, "Italy? Italy, wake up. You're dreaming. Please wake up." He said becoming more desperate with each word.

Italy whimpered and trembled chirping in broken Italian. Out of curiosity, Romano put his hand on Italy's forehead, he hissed and frowned. Fever.

He growled and squeezed his eyes shut, cursing that guard in every curse word he knew in Italian, English, and Spanish. He shifted Italy so that he could hold him and leaned against the wall, growling and still cursing at the guards.

Why? Why didn't the others get here soon?

_~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~_

Italy's dreams were not at all pleasant. It started out as normal as any other of his dreams. He was playing with a cat, giggling and petting it between the ears.

Then there was a hiss and Italy turned, "Hello? W-Who's there?" He said.

A creature leapt out of the shadows, it looked like a giant black wolf with blood-red eyes. It snarled at Italy and he screamed, jumping up and running away.

The wolf howled in outrage and charged after him, Italy panted and looked over his shoulder, he didn't watch where he was going and slammed into someone's chest, falling back. He blinked and shook his head, looking up. He grinned when he saw Germany, "Germany! Germany! Help me! There's this really scary dog chasing after me!"

Germany stared at him expressionless. There was a loud bark and the dog leapt out of the shadows. Now that Italy looked, he realized the dog's body build resembled that of a German Sheppard more than it did a wolf.

His eyes widened and he looked at Germany, "N-No. I-It can't be yours…"

The dog growled and bared its teeth, saliva dripping from its jaws. Germany pointed to Italy, "Töten." He said.

Italy screamed and scrambled up, running away. He heard Germany yell something and the dog barked, before pounding after him.

Italy panted and turned over his shoulder to yell at the dog, "Go away! Go away!"

The dog snarled, barking so loud it rang in Italy's ears. He tripped over a rock and rolled down a rocky slope, before finally landing at the bottom, groaning.

He heard a bark and Italy looked up, whining pathetically. The dog made it down the slope in one leap and crouched down, fur bristling along its back and snarling at Italy. Italy looked at it pleadingly, "P-Please don't kill me…" he whispered.

The dog took no mercy, leaping at him with teeth bared and claws out. Italy screamed and right as the dog was about to bite down on his throat, the scene changed. He was surrounded by red liquid, after a minute he realized it was blood. He opened his mouth to scream, but it was muffled. He kicked and thrashed, trying to break the surface; but it seemed to be endless. Finally a hand grabbed him and pulled him out.

Italy blinked and looked around, grinning at his savior, "Ve~. Grazie." He said. Then his smile fell when he saw who it was.

It was England, but it wasn't England. Instead of green human eyes, he had yellow snake eyes and when he opened his mouth to talk, he had fangs like a vampire.

England grinned, "Ah…" he said, his voice came out as an inhuman hiss, "You are the one ssssssent to me?" he said.

Italy blinked, taking a step back, "W-What?"

England closed his eyes and bobbed his head, still grinning, "Yessssss. They told me they were going to give me a ssssssacrificcccce."

Italy blinked, "W-What, a sacrifice? A sacrifice for what?"

England frowned, "You don't know?"

Italy shook his head.

England grinned so widely it looked painful, "Oh, then I will tell you. You sssseee, boy, if the civilliansssss want to live, they have to give me something to eat. And they ssssssend a person up here to feed me. And they ssssent you." He tilted his head back and sniffed the air, "By the ssssssmell of it, you were given to me by Japan."

Italy's face paled, "B-By Japan?" First Germany had tried to get his demon dog to kill him, now Japan gave Italy up to a vampire?

England nodded, "Yessss. But don't worry. It will be painlesssss; just a pinch." He inched closer to Italy and grabbed him, holding him so the side of his neck was exposed. He hissed and bared his teeth, sinking them into the creamy flesh. Italy screamed and thrashed, after a moment England threw him against the ground, blood dripping off of his chin. He wiped it off on his sleeve and grinned, "You were delicioussssss. Goodbye." Before turning and disappearing into the shadows.

Italy blinked, his vision going blurry and he blacked out. When he opened his eyes again he was in a different place.

He was lying in a tent, when he looked down he saw he was wearing a grey uniform. He got up and walked outside, he felt a hand grab his sleeve and he jumped. He spun around expecting to see a two-headed France or something. But instead his dream seemed to give him a break.

It was a boy, he looked no more than twelve, with light brown hair and emerald green eyes. He was wearing the same grey uniform as Italy, with a rifle slung over his back and a flag slung over his shoulder. The flag was red, with a blue x on it and thirteen white stars in the x.

It looked so familiar to Italy, he knew he had seen it somewhere before; but he couldn't think of where.

The boy looked sick; he had rings under his eyes and was extremely pale and shaky. He smiled at Italy and croaked, "Ah, soldier, you're awake. Could you do something for me?"

Italy blinked, he was in the military? The military for whom? Certainly not Italy, the boy had a strange accent, Italy couldn't quite place it, but he was certain it was not Italian. Italy looked down at the boy, "You're a soldier? You seem a bit… young…"

The boy frowned, "I'm your nation, Beauregard Johnson. The Confederate States of America? Remember?" The boy looked at him skeptically, "Did you hit your head or something last night?"

Italy grinned, the Confederate States! That's what that flag was! But why was he fighting for them? "Um… Okay… Beauregard." He said. Not quite sure what else to call the boy.

Beauregard frowned, "No one really calls me Beauregard unless they're scolding me or something. Most of the time I go by Beau."

Italy nodded, "Oh, okay, Beau… Uh… What do you need me to do?"

Beau pointed off to a hill, "A guard reported seeing a Yankee troop headed this way. I need you to go see if this is accurate. And if it is, I have an army rallied, just yell something like Yankees and they'll be up to help you." He coughed into his sleeve and panted for a moment before straightening up and clearing his throat, "I'll be leading the Calvary unit out." He mounted a black and white pinto horse and held the flag in his hand.

Italy blinked, "Um… Sure…" He said.

Beau nodded, smiling, "Thank you." He said, his voice came out croaky, and he cleared his throat before turning and riding off farther into the camp.

Italy climbed up the hill, he squinted and put his hand above his eyes. Finally he saw an army approaching, they were all wearing navy blue uniforms. Italy blinked and scrambled back, "The Brit- I mean the Yankees!"

He heard Beau yell something and the Confederate army ran up the hill, some riding horses, others on foot. Beau trotted up to the front, his horse easily recognized in the crowd, he pulled the reigns and the horse skittered. He glared at the looming army, "Wait. Hold your fire." He said.

In Italy's opinion, Beau was in no shape to fight, but he didn't say anything. Suddenly Beau screamed "NOW!" And galloped forward, the troop followed him and Italy had no choice but to run with them.

The army stopped about a yard or two of ground between them. Beau went forward on his horse and Italy saw another figure ride out of the crowd on a liver-colored horse. As he got closer Italy realized it was America, he was wearing a uniform much like Italy's only navy blue instead of grey.

He looked at Beau, concern in his eyes; if Beau noticed, he didn't acknowledge it. He glared at America as if he had just killed his best friend and he was out for revenge. They stopped about a foot away from each other and Beau straightened up, holding in a cough so he wouldn't look weak.

America looked at him sadly, "Beau…" he whispered.

Beau bristled, "You are NOT to call me that. I am Confederacy and am to be referred to as such."

America sighed and whispered, "You don't have to do this, Confederacy."

Beau looked at him coldly, "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't."

America looked up at him, "You have every right to be mad at me, Beau. I've been horrid to you. You can shoot me right now if you want to, but war isn't the answer. Please, Beau, I don't want to do this to you."

Beau growled, "I am not your little brother anymore, America. I can take care of myself, and if you didn't want to do this to me. Why'd you declare war in the first place?"

America looked on the verge of tears, "It wasn't my decision, it was Abe's. Please, Beau, please…"

Beau snarled, "Don't call me that!" He raised his flag and screamed, "CHARGE!" before hurtling forward on his horse.

It looked like it pained him, but America repeated the battle cry and his troops ran forward, clashing with the Confederates.

Italy blinked and ran around, trying to stay to the edge of the fight. He saw a man talking to Beau, "Are you sure you're able to fight?" He asked.

Beau looked at him and nodded, "Yes, Lee, I can fight perfectly. We'll win this one, you'll see." He kicked his horse and it reared before dashing away. He slashed his sword around him, mostly to create an air of authority. Italy blinked and ran to follow him when a hand grabbed him and spun around, he was slammed against a tree and he blinked. First he saw the blue uniform, meaning he was the enemy, then he saw the face and he shrieked.

It was the guard, the same one that had kidnapped him, the same one who had tortured him and Romano. Italy screamed and fought in his grasp, trying to get away. The man laughed, shooting Italy in the knee.

Italy yelled and collapsed to the ground. The man grinned, "This is war now, you should be stronger than that."

Italy heard the clopping of horse hooves and Beau's voice, "Hey was that Venenziano? What is he doing out here? Venenziano?" he called.

The man grinned and straightened up, "Oh, even better. I get the ring leader."

Beau burst through the bushes, "Venenziano?" He cared about each of his soldiers, even the weaker ones. His eyes widened when he saw the man pointing a gun at him, "Yankee! Let him go!" he screamed.

The man grinned and readied his gun, pointing it at Beau's chest, "Actually." He said, "I was planning on taking you." He pulled the trigger and Beau ran. The bullet didn't hit him, but it did his horse's leg, causing it to fall and Beau to tumble off.

The man had his foot on his back before Beau could get up and raised his bayonet, making a smooth slice all the way down Beau's back, starting at his collarbone and ending at the back of his thigh. Beau screamed and squirmed to break free of his grasp, which only caused him more grief.

The man smiled and leaned down to whisper in Beau's ear, "What's going to happen to your country now that you're wounded?"

Beau squeezed his eyes shut, "Back off!" he yelled, trying to appear strong.

The man didn't faze, he actually yawned, "Maybe I should just kill you and end this war…"

"NO!" America's voice screamed, he jumped out of the trees and tackled the man, pinning him to the ground. "I swear I will break your neck!"

The man blinked, "Sir, he's the enemy, and you're defending him?"

America snarled, "The so-called enemy happens to be my little brother."

"I am NOT your little brother!" Beau screamed, America ignored him and punched the man in the face, "Go! Never come back! Run back home!"

The man snarled and stood back up, "I will find a way to win this war." He said. Then he jabbed a finger at Beau, "And if I have to do it through him, I will."

"Leave." America said.

The man smiled, "Oh, wait till I tell everyone this, you're defending the enemy country!"

"DIE!" America screamed, picking up his rifle and shooting the man in the chest.

_~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~_

Italy woke with a start and he gasped. Romano scrambled back, "Italy? What's wrong?" he said.

Italy tried to jump up, but he moved his knee too quickly and he screamed, falling back to the ground. Romano put his hands on his shoulders, "Whoa, take it easy, _fratello._" He said.

Italy blinked and looked at him, "I-I…" Then he stopped and hung his head, "I'm sorry…"

Romano smiled, "Nothing to apologize for. What were you dreaming about? You kept screaming."

Italy blinked, he didn't want to tell Romano about his dream, about Germany's demon dog and Japan giving him up to a vampire and Beau.

He shook his head and whispered, "I don't remember…"

Romano sighed, typical, he yawned and laid on the ground, gently pulling Italy closer to him. "Mmm… Go back to sleep. You'll need it…"

Italy really didn't want to sleep after that nightmare, but before he knew it he was dead to the world.


	8. Chapter 8

When the after-meeting was over, Antarctica walked out of the room. A hand grabbed his shoulder and he nearly jumped out of his skin. He spun around, expecting to see a nation with owner ship of him, or worse, Argentina. But instead he looked down into the face of Canada.

"Um… Hi?" Antarctica said, blinking.

Canada took his hand off and put it around Kumajiro, "What were you planning to do after the meeting?"

Antarctica thought for a minute, "Probably go home. Why?" In truth, all he wanted to go home, curl up in a snow bank, and _sleep. _Too much had happened over the last few days, he tried not to show it but the warmer climate was starting to get to him. Plus, Australia had planned to have a meeting with him tomorrow.

Canada looked at the ground, "Do you want to come over to my place?"

Antarctica blinked, two invites in two days? Wow, he felt like a celebrity. "Sure." Maybe he could make some time for Canada.

Canada smiled and nodded, "I'm parked just outside. I'm sure you'll be able to find my car, eh? It's the only one with a Canadian license plate. I have to talk to America, wait for me by the car."

Antarctica nodded, before turning and walking out.

_~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~_

Antarctica laid spread-eagle on the backseat, staring up at the roof with Pengu curled up on his stomach. Canada blinked and turned to him, "You okay? I can slow down if you need me to."

Antarctica shook his head, "No. I'm fine."

Canada nodded and turned back around, leaving Antarctica to his thoughts. He had so many questions, Pangaea would've said he hadn't changed since he was a kid.

Why out of all the nations to kidnap why the Italian bothers? They could've taken someone easier to take, like Canada or maybe himself, but they took Italy and Romano. Maybe because they were personifications of the same country? Antarctica shook his head, no, why would the humans know that?

The car stopped, startling Antarctica, Canada turned to him and said, "We're here."

Antarctica nodded and sat up, accidently bumping his head on the roof. He held in a yelp and got out, he walked in Canada's house and sat down on the couch. Canada went and took his jacket off.

"What's a bule?" Antarctica asked.

Canada froze, turning to him, "Where'd you hear that?"

Antarctica blinked, absolutely clueless, "Argentina."

Canada blinked, "Uh… Well…. Bule is like an offensive word for albino. Kind of like the n-word for black people. You really shouldn't say it…"

Antarctica blinked nodding, "Why does Argentina hate me?" If Pangaea was still alive, he would've said Antarctica hadn't changed since he was little. He was always asking questions, some Pangaea couldn't even answer.

Canada shrugged, "I don't know. Probably because of what happened to that scientist from his country, eh?"

Antarctica thought for a moment. "Maybe…"

_~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~_

Romano was strapped to a chair, the guard loomed over him. "Now, let's try this again, why are there two personifications for Italy?"

Romano snarled, "Because there are, bastard!"

The guard sighed and pressed a button beside him. Romano screeched as an electric current went up his spine, finally it stopped and the guard glared at him, "Are you ready to answer?"

Romano growled, blinking back tears and spat at him, "Never!"

The guard groaned, "We'll try this again later." He unstrapped Romano and pulled him out of the chair, dragging him back to his cell and throwing him in with Italy.

Romano groaned and sat up, whining. Italy stared at him, wide-eyed. Romano was starting to seriously worry about him. His eyes always had this glazed appearance and he sometimes would curl up in the corner and babble endlessly about incoherent things. He would occasionaly go into these squirming fits which Romano never seemed to be able to snap him out of. If he ever found out what they did to him, heads were gonna roll.

He sighed and went over to Italy, "I'm fine." He said, even though he was obviously not.

Italy blinked and nodded, closing his eyes and hugging his legs, muttering as he rocked back and forth. Romano sighed and leaned next to him. How long was it going to take the other nations to get there?

* * *

><p>Germany was walking down the street, his hands in his pockets while his German Shepherd trotted at his side. He sighed and looked at the ground, he and the others had already figured out a rescue plan. Sort of anyways, since they didn't know what the layout of the place the Italian brothers were being held, so they would have to make changes. So far, Antarctica was going to go in and find out where they were being held, then radio Russia who would then come down and help him carry them out while the other nations distracted the guards.<p>

But there was one problem; they didn't know where they were being kept. Japan said it probably had to be a secluded place, like Siberia or Antarctica; though Antarctica was out of the question because Antarctica would know if they had built a base or something on his land.

Germany sighed and Blacky (his dog) looked up at him whimpering. Germany smiled at him, "I'm fine. Don't worry." If dogs could look unconvinced, Blacky looked it.

Suddenly Germany's cell phone vibrated in his pocket and he quickly picked it up, "Hello?"

"Germany? I found out where they're keeping Italy and Romano." Japan's voice said.

"Vhere?" Germany whispered,"Vhere are zhey?"

"They're being held at a base at Sacalin Island." He waited for Germany to answer, when he didn't he continued, "That's in Romania."

Germany's eye started twitching, "You mean… Ve're going to have to ask Romania for help?"

Japan sighed, "Yes. He'll know how to get there, it's kind of hard to reach."

Germany sighed, "I'll make a trip over to Romania's house and try to convince him to help us."

"Okay. I'm going to tell the others." Japan said, before hanging up.

Germany flipped his phone closed and turned to Blacky, "Ve're going on a trip." He said.

_~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~_

Germany stood outside Romania's door and tapped on it. He folded his arms and waited for it to open. It opened slightly and a red eye was visible. It looked Germany up and down and then widened, before the door slammed shut and a voice with a heavy Transylvanian accent said, "GO AVAY!"

Germany sighed, "Open zhe door, Romania, I'm not going to hurt joo."

Romania growled, "Yeah, that's vat you said ven you zorced me into Vorld Var Tvo! Go avay!"

Germay sighed, "Open zhis door right now or I vill use brutal force!"

"Try!" Romania snapped.

The German groaned, rubbing the bridge of his nose, "Just open zhe door so I can talk to joo."

The door opened a bit wider and Romania poked his head out, "Zis better be good." He muttered irritably.

Germany sighed, "I need your help with something..." Before Germany could finish Romania attempted to slam the door shut again, but this time Germany blocked it with his foot. "Let me talk." He barked.

Romania hissed (a hiss like that of a cat, not like a snake) and tried to move his foot, "After vat you did to me in Vorld Var Tvo, you really zink I'm going to help you?"

Germany sighed ,"Look, zhat wasn't my decision, it vas my bosses! Now listen to me!"

"NU!" Romania snapped.

Germany groaned, "I vas afraid I'd have to do zhis…"

Romania looked at him curiously, "Do vat?"

Germany grabbed the door and threw it open, then he pointed to Romania and shouted something in German. Blacky barked and charged at Romania; he screamed and grabbed a random shield off the wall, trying to fend off Blacky. "Call oz your dog!" He yelled.

Germany walked in calmly, "Not until joo listen to me."

Romania looked panicked, "Okay! Okay! I'll listen! Just call him off!"

Germany pointed at Blacky and said something else in German and he sat down, as if it had never happened. Romania panted, and glared at Germany, "Vat could you possibly vant?"

Germany sat down on the couch, "It's about the Italies."

Romania's eyes widened and he dropped his shield, "Vhy didn't you say zat bezore! Zat changes everyzing!" He ran over and grabbed Germany by the shoulders and started shaking them and rapidly shouting questions like "Vat happened to zem?" and "Are zey okay?"

Germany pushed him off, "CALM DOWN! They vere kidnapped!"

Romania's face paled, "AND YOU EXPECT ME TO CALM DOVN!"

Germany growled, "BUT ve are currently planning a rescue mission."

Romania let out a sigh of relief, "Okay, but vhy did you need to tell me?"

"Because, they're being held in Romania; a place called Sacalin Island?" Germany said.

Romania grinned, revealing his one fang, "I know vere zat is! That's in Danube Delta!" He frowned, "Zat's strange zough, it's illegal to build on Sacalin Island."

Germany sighed, "Vell, zhey vere kidnapped, so zhey probably wanted to go to one of zhe last places people vould look."

Romania nodded,"True… And so you need my help vith?"

Germany stared at him,"Ve need joo to help us get zhere."

Romania smiled and bobbed his head, "Oh, da, da! I can help you get zere!"

Germany smirked, "Good."

Romania hung the shield back on the wall and turned to Germany, "Do you need me to shov you zere nov?"

Germany shook his head, "No. Ve haven't finished figuring out a plan, so ve don't need joo yet."

Romania nodded and looked at Germany's dog nervously, "Zen, you should probably leave."

Germany dipped his head and turned, calling Blacky to his side and walked out the door.


	9. Chapter 9

Romano glanced over at Italy, frowning.

He was curled up on his side, holding his hands over his ears and screaming in Italian.

Romano didn't know much about what they had been doing to Italy, all he knew is he didn't come back as injured as before. Occasionally he would come back wet, which Romano couldn't quite figure out why.

He always had a glazed expression and he looked so fragile. As if he was made of glass and would break at the slightest touch.

Italy looked at Romano, eyes wide, "Tell them to stop!" He said.

Romano blinked, "What? Tell who to stop?"

Italy started crying, "Britain! And America! And all the others! They won't stop laughing at me!" He suddenly had a full-body spasm, as if all of his muscles had decided to twitch at once.

Romano racked his memory, Spain had told him about this kind of condition. What had he called it? Schizophrenia! That was it!

Then Romano shuddered when he realized that's what was wrong with Italy, he was hearing people that weren't there. Romano groaned, putting his arm around Italy and pulling him close.

When they had gotten kidnapped, Romano had said he would never brake. Now he was starting to doubt that statement…

_~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~_

Romania was peering out of the window of the fighter plane he and America were in.

He looked around, searching the ground for the island in question. Then he called something to America and he nodded, turning and landing the plane near the base.

A guard came up and looked at America; he was holding a rifle and was much beefier than America. In short; he could've pounded America to a pulp if he wanted to. The guard looked at him, "Do you have permission to be on this island?" He asked.

America growled at him, "Take this as your permission!" He punched the man in the face and jumped out of the plane, yelling "CHARGE!" at the top of his lungs. He knocked the man to the ground and stole his gun, shooting him in the chest for good measure.

America's army flew in and he ran at the doors of the base. While Antarctica snuck off the plane and swerved away from the battle.

_~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~_

Antarctica entered through the side door, examining his surroundings. The entire place was wall-to-wall chrome steel, making the entire place have a futuristic feel to it.

But it was cold in there, which Antarctica was glad of. The only problem was that he fell asleep in the cold the same way a cat or a dog would curl up by a fireplace and sleep.

Antarctica grumbled and shook his head, before walking down the hallway. His thick fur boots thudded against the ground while the little balls bounced on them. He was not going to be catching anyone by surprise if there was anyone to startle.

He paused at an intersection, looking around. His mind tried to figure out which way he should go, giving him a headache. The thing about Antarctica was that he knew his country like the back of his hand; he wasn't even fazed by the endless white that looked the same to humans. But when it came to mazes, he felt trapped, isolated. It almost felt like the walls were closing in on him.

Which was exactly how he felt now.

Antarctica's eyes widened and he flinched, curling up against the wall and putting his hands over his head. He whined; why did these hallways have to be so narrow?

Suddenly he heard footsteps and he tensed. He heard a man with a British accent speak, "Are you okay, lad? You look frightened."

Antarctica blinked and looked up, expecting England. But instead he got a man, somewhat stocky with thinning brown hair and light blue eyes.

Antarctica looked at him, "Huh? I-I'm fine…"

The man smiled and put his hand out, "Do you need help up?"

Antarctica nodded, grabbing the man's hand to pull himself up. He saw the man's eyes widen as he stood up to his full height.

"Well… You're a big guy aren't you?" The man asked.

Antarctica blinked, running a hand through his hair (it was a nervous twitch) "No, not really. You should see Ru- I mean Ivan!" He stopped himself just in time.

The man looked him up and down; finally taking in that most of his bulk was actually his thick clothes. He didn't look that intimidating in the first place. His face was too soft and innocent, plus he was awkward with his lanky form.

The man smiled and put out his hand, "I'm Dr. Clark, and you are?"

Antarctica thought for a moment, taking his hand and shaking it, "U-uh… Andy?" He said. He immediately flinched when he said that. That's what Pangaea used to call him as a nickname...

Dr. Clark cocked an eyebrow, looking at Antarctica curiously. His grip tightened on the younger boy's grip, causing Antarctica to yelp. Dr. Clark grinned, now looking completely sinister and sadistic. "You're lying. I can tell. I can see it in your eyes." He whispered. Then he added, "Plus, there is no one that works here named Andy."

Antarctica's eyes widened, now he was screwed.


	10. Chapter 10

Dr. Clark dragged Antarctica into a room, he put him down in a chair and slammed the door shut. He grinned and turned to him. "Now, _Andy_, if that is your true name, what business do you have being here?"

Antarctica thought for a moment, a sweat broke out on his brow and he screwed up his face, "I was, uh, out walking and stumbled across this place."

"LIES!" Dr. Clark roared.

Antarctica's eyes widened, "I-I uhh…"

Dr. Clark grabbed his ear, "You're one of those nation things, aren't you? You came to get the two Italians."

Antarctica whined, but nodded slowly. Great; he just blew their entire plan.

Dr. Clark grinned, "And judging by your accent, you are America?"

Antarctica's brow furrowed, "What? No! I'm Antarctica." He immediately covered his hands with his mouth hands. Mentally slapping himself.

Dr. Clark's eyes slowly widened when he said this, "Antarctica? As in the coldest place on Earth? Where penguins live? The south pole?"

Antarctica looked at him and cocked an eyebrow, "Do you know of any other country named Antarctica?"

Dr. Clark scratched his chin, "Interesting…" He mumbled, "Why is it that a country with no government, no population, basically nothing have a personification? Please explain this to me."

Antarctica sighed, thinking that maybe if he answered the man's questions he would let him leave. "I sometimes wonder that myself. But I guess a country doesn't have to have people to have a personification. For example, Pangaea and Gondwanaland had personifications."

Dr. Clark stared at him, "And do you know this from rumor?"

Antarctica shook his head, then paused before saying, his voice barely a whisper, "No, from experience."

Dr. Clark cocked a brow, "Experience?"

Antarctica looked up at him, "The-they raised me. First Pangaea, then he died and Gondwana found me."

"And what happened when he died?" Dr. Clark asked.

Antarctica stared at him, his glare as cold as his land. "Gondwana was a she." He stated simply.

Dr. Clark smiled in a fake sheepish way. "Ah… My apologies. What happened when she died?"

Antarctica stared at the ground, "I was alone until humans started appearing and nations did too."

Dr. Clark chewed on the end of his pencil. "I see…" He grabbed Antarctica's chin to examine his face, turning his head to the side. "You look rather young, though."

Antarctica blinked at him, eyes wide, "Can you let go of my jaw?" he whispered.

Dr. Clark looked at him, "Oh, of course." He said.

Antarctica rubbed his face. "The thing is, I know I'm millions if not billions of years old. But I don't feel that old. I think it has something to do with the longer days in Antarctica…" he muttered.

Dr. Clark scribbled something down on his clipboard. "I see…" he muttered. Then he looked at Antarctica, "Judging by your limp, you have physical problems?"

Antarctica sighed, nodding, "Yes. I have a bad leg."

Dr. Clark nodded, jotting something down on his board. "Well, Antarctica. It turns out your more interesting than I thought you were. I'm afraid the Italies aren't going to last much longer and we need a replacement. We're going to use you."

Antarctica's eyes widened and he jumped up, "What? No!"

Dr. Clark snarled, slapping him hard across the cheek. Antarctica took a sharp intake of breath, staring at Dr. Clark and holding his cheek; eyes wide.

Dr. Clark glared at him, "You do NOT disobey me! Sit down while I call reinforcements." He took out his cell phone and dialed a number.

Antarctica growled, waiting it out. Finally, a guard came in, he looked at Antarctica and he shuddered. He looked like Argentina, only without the scar. The man turned to Dr. Clark, "This is the one?"

Dr. Clark nodded, glaring pointedly at Antarctica, "Take him down to the containment rooms."

The guard nodded, starting toward Antarctica.

That was when instincts kicked in.

Antarctica jumped up and tackled the guard (which was a feet because the guard had to be at least twenty pounds heavier than him). Antarctica took the rifle off the guard's back and smacked him over the head.

Dr. Clark screamed, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Antarctica then turned and smacked him upside the head as well, before jumping over the fallen guard and bursting out the door.

He looked around frantically, panting. He ran down the hallway, looking around for anything _anything_ that might lead him to the Italian brothers.

Finally he stopped in front of a door at the end of a hallway, he opened it and found that it opened to a long winding staircase. He let out a squeak of joy when he realized this was probably where they were being kept.

He started down the staircase, holding the rifle he had stolen close for good measure. It seemed to go on forever until he finally arrived at the bottom. It was a row of prison blocks.

He sighed, starting down the row and looking into each one.

_~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~_

Romano was startled when he heard heavy footsteps. He tensed, tightening his grip on Italy and growling. "You're not getting him this time. I'm ready for ya…" He said, grinning like a madman. If Italy had been in his right mind, he probably would've been scared of Romano at that moment.

Finally a figure paused in front of their cell. The light was dimmer than normal, so Romano couldn't tell much about the figure.

All he knew was this; it couldn't have been one of the guards. For one thing, the figure was much too slender to be a good guard. He was much taller than any of the guards he had seen and if he looked closely, he saw that he walked with a slight limp.

The figure turned to them and Romano realized another thing; he didn't look nearly as threatening as one of the guards. He walked up to the cell and knelt down, "Are you the Italies?" He said softly.

Romano glared at him, "You're a scientist, aren't you? Well, guess what? You're not getting either of us! Hear that? You're not getting us!"

The boy looked taken aback, "I'm not a scientist, I'm a nation. Trust me!"

Romano grinned, "Prove it! What nation are you? I've never seen you at a World Meeting!"

The boy looked at him, "That's because I'm rarely invited to World Meetings. I'm Antarctica."

Romano thought for a moment, that did make sense, but he wasn't convinced. "Nice try, _bastard! _Give me some real proof!"

Antarctica thought for a minute and he sighed, "I guess I don't really have much more to say but this; I know that Prussia lives with his brother Germany. He is albino, like me only red-eyed, and has a parakeet or something named Gilbird. Is that proof enough?"

Romano thought for a moment, only a nation would know that much about Prussia… He decided to agree, "Fine, I believe you."

Antarctica smiled, "Thank you. Me and a few others are here to save you guys. I have to call Russia and tell him where we are."

He took a radio out of one of his shirt pockets and said something into it. He waited for a minute, then got a confused look as to why Russia wasn't responding.

Romano rolled his eyes, "You have to take your hand off the button, dumbo."

Antarctica blushed and took his finger off. This time Russia's voice came back. "Don't explain where you are. There's tracking device in radio. Be there." Then it went dead.

Antarctica put it back in his pocket and looked at Romano, "Where's the key? Is it down here?"

Romano thought for a moment. "Uhh… I think it's on that wall." He pointed past Antarctica.

Antarctica turned and saw a skeleton ring on a large loop hanging on a hook. He went over and took it down; poking around a bit before he finally managed to get in the lock. He twisted it and pulled the bars open, he smiled triumphantly. "Can you walk for a little bit?" he said.

Romano thought for a moment, "How long?"

Antarctica stared at him, "Maybe a few meters or so. Russia will carry you the rest of the way."

Romano nodded, then pointed to Italy, "His knee is shattered, he can't walk."

Antarctica shoved the rifle he was holding at Romano, "I'll take care of that."

He crouched down and grabbed Italy's wrists, "Come 'ere." He grunted, pulling Italy gently up onto his back. He stood up and looked at Romano, "Follow me."

Romano nodded and stood up, following Antarctica down the hallway. His eyes teared up as it finally kicked it what was going on. After three weeks of torture _they were being saved!_

* * *

><p>Germany walked behind Russia, his mind reeling. He had been having nightmares about what Italy's condition would be when they found him. What if he was missing an arm? Or an eye? He shuddered and shook his head to clear it.<p>

Prussia looked up at him and slammed into Russia. "Kesesesese!" He shouted, then he realized that Antarctica was standing there, Italy slung on his back. He was limping more than usual. Russia noticed this, "Do you want me to carry him?" he asked.

Antarctica jumped, as if he didn't know he was there until now. He looked at him, blinking wide grey eyes before shaking his head, "I'm fine…" he whispered.

Russia looked at him skeptically, but decided not to say anything. He slung Romano over his shoulder and held his pipe in his free hand.

Prussia walked (or more strutted) in front, holding his rifle so the barrel pointed up. Germany followed a bit slower, not being able to get a good glance at Italy. His eyes were closed, so Germany couldn't tell if he still had both. As far as he could tell, he had both arms, but he couldn't see his legs. So he was still worrying.

A deep English-accented voice screamed from somewhere off to the side and Antarctica tensed.

"THERE THEY ARE! GET THEM!" The voice screamed.

Antarctica screeched "RUN!" and tried to dart ahead, but Russia put his pipe out and stopped him.

"He's not much, da?" he said, glancing at the stout man in front of him and then looking at Antarctica.

Antarctica looked up at him, Russia was the only person he had to look up to. "No! You don't understand! He-" there was a gunshot and the two tall nations turned.

Germany was standing over the man, now on the ground, with his foot on his chest. There was a hole right in the middle of the man's forehead. Germany pumped his gun and looked down at the now dead scientist. "That's what you get, missgeburt." He growled, then spat at him.

Antarctica stared at him, wide-eyed. He suddenly felt sick to his stomach and had to look away. "L-Let's go…" He whispered, walking away.

Russia followed, now Romano was able to see what happened. He hooted with joy, "YES! HAHAHA! BASTARD! TAKE THAT, DR. WACKO!"

They didn't have any interruptions after that.


	11. Chapter 11

Dr. Clark dragged Antarctica into a room, he put him down in a chair and slammed the door shut. He grinned and turned to him. "Now, _Andy_, if that is your true name, what business do you have being here?"

Antarctica thought for a moment, a sweat broke out on his brow and he screwed up his face, "I was, uh, out walking and stumbled across this place."

"LIES!" Dr. Clark roared.

Antarctica's eyes widened, "I-I uhh…"

Dr. Clark grabbed his ear, "You're one of those nation things, aren't you? You came to get the two Italians."

Antarctica whined, but nodded slowly. Great; he just blew their entire plan.

Dr. Clark grinned, "And judging by your accent, you are America?"

Antarctica's brow furrowed, "What? No! I'm Antarctica." He immediately covered his hands with his mouth hands. Mentally slapping himself.

Dr. Clark's eyes slowly widened when he said this, "Antarctica? As in the coldest place on Earth? Where penguins live? The south pole?"

Antarctica looked at him and cocked an eyebrow, "Do you know of any other country named Antarctica?"

Dr. Clark scratched his chin, "Interesting…" He mumbled, "Why is it that a country with no government, no population, basically nothing have a personification? Please explain this to me."

Antarctica sighed, thinking that maybe if he answered the man's questions he would let him leave. "I sometimes wonder that myself. But I guess a country doesn't have to have people to have a personification. For example, Pangaea and Gondwanaland had personifications."

Dr. Clark stared at him, "And do you know this from rumor?"

Antarctica shook his head, then paused before saying, his voice barely a whisper, "No, from experience."

Dr. Clark cocked a brow, "Experience?"

Antarctica looked up at him, "The-they raised me. First Pangaea, then he died and Gondwana found me."

"And what happened when he died?" Dr. Clark asked.

Antarctica stared at him, his glare as cold as his land. "Gondwana was a she." He stated simply.

Dr. Clark smiled in a fake sheepish way. "Ah… My apologies. What happened when she died?"

Antarctica stared at the ground, "I was alone until humans started appearing and nations did too."

Dr. Clark chewed on the end of his pencil. "I see…" He grabbed Antarctica's chin to examine his face, turning his head to the side. "You look rather young, though."

Antarctica blinked at him, eyes wide, "Can you let go of my jaw?" he whispered.

Dr. Clark looked at him, "Oh, of course." He said.

Antarctica rubbed his face. "The thing is, I know I'm millions if not billions of years old. But I don't feel that old. I think it has something to do with the longer days in Antarctica…" he muttered.

Dr. Clark scribbled something down on his clipboard. "I see…" he muttered. Then he looked at Antarctica, "Judging by your limp, you have physical problems?"

Antarctica sighed, nodding, "Yes. I have a bad leg."

Dr. Clark nodded, jotting something down on his board. "Well, Antarctica. It turns out your more interesting than I thought you were. I'm afraid the Italies aren't going to last much longer and we need a replacement. We're going to use you."

Antarctica's eyes widened and he jumped up, "What? No!"

Dr. Clark snarled, slapping him hard across the cheek. Antarctica took a sharp intake of breath, staring at Dr. Clark and holding his cheek; eyes wide.

Dr. Clark glared at him, "You do NOT disobey me! Sit down while I call reinforcements." He took out his cell phone and dialed a number.

Antarctica growled, waiting it out. Finally, a guard came in, he looked at Antarctica and he shuddered. He looked like Argentina, only without the scar. The man turned to Dr. Clark, "This is the one?"

Dr. Clark nodded, glaring pointedly at Antarctica, "Take him down to the containment rooms."

The guard nodded, starting toward Antarctica.

That was when instincts kicked in.

Antarctica jumped up and tackled the guard (which was a feet because the guard had to be at least twenty pounds heavier than him). Antarctica took the rifle off the guard's back and smacked him over the head.

Dr. Clark screamed, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Antarctica then turned and smacked him upside the head as well, before jumping over the fallen guard and bursting out the door.

He looked around frantically, panting. He ran down the hallway, looking around for anything _anything_ that might lead him to the Italian brothers.

Finally he stopped in front of a door at the end of a hallway, he opened it and found that it opened to a long winding staircase. He let out a squeak of joy when he realized this was probably where they were being kept.

He started down the staircase, holding the rifle he had stolen close for good measure. It seemed to go on forever until he finally arrived at the bottom. It was a row of prison blocks.

He sighed, starting down the row and looking into each one.

_~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~_

Romano was startled when he heard heavy footsteps. He tensed, tightening his grip on Italy and growling. "You're not getting him this time. I'm ready for ya…" He said, grinning like a madman. If Italy had been in his right mind, he probably would've been scared of Romano at that moment.

Finally a figure paused in front of their cell. The light was dimmer than normal, so Romano couldn't tell much about the figure.

All he knew was this; it couldn't have been one of the guards. For one thing, the figure was much too slender to be a good guard. He was much taller than any of the guards he had seen and if he looked closely, he saw that he walked with a slight limp.

The figure turned to them and Romano realized another thing; he didn't look nearly as threatening as one of the guards. He walked up to the cell and knelt down, "Are you the Italies?" He said softly.

Romano glared at him, "You're a scientist, aren't you? Well, guess what? You're not getting either of us! Hear that? You're not getting us!"

The boy looked taken aback, "I'm not a scientist, I'm a nation. Trust me!"

Romano grinned, "Prove it! What nation are you? I've never seen you at a World Meeting!"

The boy looked at him, "That's because I'm rarely invited to World Meetings. I'm Antarctica."

Romano thought for a moment, that did make sense, but he wasn't convinced. "Nice try, _bastard! _Give me some real proof!"

Antarctica thought for a minute and he sighed, "I guess I don't really have much more to say but this; I know that Prussia lives with his brother Germany. He is albino, like me only red-eyed, and has a parakeet or something named Gilbird. Is that proof enough?"

Romano thought for a moment, only a nation would know that much about Prussia… He decided to agree, "Fine, I believe you."

Antarctica smiled, "Thank you. Me and a few others are here to save you guys. I have to call Russia and tell him where we are."

He took a radio out of one of his shirt pockets and said something into it. He waited for a minute, then got a confused look as to why Russia wasn't responding.

Romano rolled his eyes, "You have to take your hand off the button, dumbo."

Antarctica blushed and took his finger off. This time Russia's voice came back. "Don't explain where you are. There's tracking device in radio. Be there." Then it went dead.

Antarctica put it back in his pocket and looked at Romano, "Where's the key? Is it down here?"

Romano thought for a moment. "Uhh… I think it's on that wall." He pointed past Antarctica.

Antarctica turned and saw a skeleton ring on a large loop hanging on a hook. He went over and took it down; poking around a bit before he finally managed to get in the lock. He twisted it and pulled the bars open, he smiled triumphantly. "Can you walk for a little bit?" he said.

Romano thought for a moment, "How long?"

Antarctica stared at him, "Maybe a few meters or so. Russia will carry you the rest of the way."

Romano nodded, then pointed to Italy, "His knee is shattered, he can't walk."

Antarctica shoved the rifle he was holding at Romano, "I'll take care of that."

He crouched down and grabbed Italy's wrists, "Come 'ere." He grunted, pulling Italy gently up onto his back. He stood up and looked at Romano, "Follow me."

Romano nodded and stood up, following Antarctica down the hallway. His eyes teared up as it finally kicked it what was going on. After three weeks of torture _they were being saved!_

* * *

><p>Germany walked behind Russia, his mind reeling. He had been having nightmares about what Italy's condition would be when they found him. What if he was missing an arm? Or an eye? He shuddered and shook his head to clear it.<p>

Prussia looked up at him and slammed into Russia. "Kesesesese!" He shouted, then he realized that Antarctica was standing there, Italy slung on his back. He was limping more than usual. Russia noticed this, "Do you want me to carry him?" he asked.

Antarctica jumped, as if he didn't know he was there until now. He looked at him, blinking wide grey eyes before shaking his head, "I'm fine…" he whispered.

Russia looked at him skeptically, but decided not to say anything. He slung Romano over his shoulder and held his pipe in his free hand.

Prussia walked (or more strutted) in front, holding his rifle so the barrel pointed up. Germany followed a bit slower, not being able to get a good glance at Italy. His eyes were closed, so Germany couldn't tell if he still had both. As far as he could tell, he had both arms, but he couldn't see his legs. So he was still worrying.

A deep English-accented voice screamed from somewhere off to the side and Antarctica tensed.

"THERE THEY ARE! GET THEM!" The voice screamed.

Antarctica screeched "RUN!" and tried to dart ahead, but Russia put his pipe out and stopped him.

"He's not much, da?" he said, glancing at the stout man in front of him and then looking at Antarctica.

Antarctica looked up at him, Russia was the only person he had to look up to. "No! You don't understand! He-" there was a gunshot and the two tall nations turned.

Germany was standing over the man, now on the ground, with his foot on his chest. There was a hole right in the middle of the man's forehead. Germany pumped his gun and looked down at the now dead scientist. "That's what you get, missgeburt." He growled, then spat at him.

Antarctica stared at him, wide-eyed. He suddenly felt sick to his stomach and had to look away. "L-Let's go…" He whispered, walking away.

Russia followed, now Romano was able to see what happened. He hooted with joy, "YES! HAHAHA! BASTARD! TAKE THAT, DR. WACKO!"

They didn't have any interruptions after that.


	12. Chapter 12

They did run into some problems. It turned out the crazy doctor called for help before he got shot.

Russia was swinging his pipe around him and hitting people left and right.

Prussia and Germany were flanking Antarctica, since it seemed Russia was doing fine on his own. Antarctica ducked a few times to avoid getting shot in the head.

Germany kept glancing at Antarctica to make sure he was holding up.

Antarctica yelped as a bullet whizzed past his ear. He turned to Germany, wide-eyed, "This probably isn't the best time to bring this up. But you know the Antarctic Treaty says that Antarctica can only be used for peaceful purposes. I don't think this is a peaceful purpose."

Russia couldn't help but smile at that, before he swung his pipe right on the back of a man's neck. There was an audible crack and Antarctica winced.

_~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~_

However, all through this; Italy was in a different place.

He was standing on a rocky crag, overlooking a moor. He looked at the grass; it swayed violently in the harsh winds. There was a crack of lightning and he jumped.

He heard the whinny of a horse behind him and he turned. Standing behind him were two horses; one was pure black, the other pure white.

Upon closer inspection he realized they weren't horses, but_ unicorns_. Long twisted horns jutted from both of their foreheads, and long feathers covered up the majority of their hooves.

They were conjoined at the withers, like Siamese twins. They kept trying to get on all fours; one would get on its feet but then topple over from the weight of the other on its back. It was so pathetic it was sad.

Finally both reared up and tried pulling away from each other. First the white one would get forward, then the black one. Lightning flashed, illuminating both unicorns in a ghostly light.

Then with a shock of horror, Italy realized the white one's back _was splitting open_. The black one neighed and continued to pull, the white didn't seem to be in any pain at all.

Finally the black one pulled from the white, and Italy felt sick to his stomach. As the white's spine was on it's back, still attached to its own.

The black horse whinnied and trotted off in one direction, the white tried to run in the opposite, but collapsed because it had no support. It lay there for a moment then died.

Italy blinked, eyes wide, staring off at the retreating black unicorn. As he watched, the additional spine split into two, sticking up on its back like sticks. They elongated and grew, curving gracefully. Feathers grew from it, glistening in the moonlight. What had been an extra spine before, was now two raven-like wings.

The unicorn flapped them and took t the sky, before it was lost.

Italy blinked, staring at the white unicorn. It too changed, growing smaller and it's front legs growing wider. It's hind hooves formed into talons and it's eyes were small and beady, it's horn melting into its skull. Its fur was replaced by rows of feathers and its muzzle into a beak.

The dove looked at him, blinking. Italy stared back. The dove opened its wings and flew in the opposite direction that the Pegasus had gone.

Then his dream was interrupted by a series of voices.

First England's, then America's, France's and so forth; they were taunting him, laughing at him.

Italy screamed and covered his ears, tears streaming down his cheeks. "Stop!" he yelled. "Stop!"

But it didn't. The scene morphed into the meeting hall of the U.N HQ. Most of the nations were cornering him, still laughing at him and occasionally an insult and a blow.

Italy curled up on his side, screaming. _Why won't it stop? Make it stop!_

* * *

><p><strong><em>The unicorns are not at all symbolic in anyway. The only reason the black horse was the one to live is because I like black horses better than white horses. XD Also, random fact, did you know the only true white horse is an albino horse? I found that out a few days ago...<em>**

**_I felt like I had to have Italy have anther dream. Dreams are...Interesting to write. You don't have to worry about being unrealistic, you can be as bizzare as you want, physics or laws don't even matter in dreams. This was kinda based off of a dream I had the other night. As far as the unicorn Siamese twins went. The part about them seperating didn't happen. Actually, the conjoined unicorns are the only thing I can remember from that dream. Only they were both white. My dream had a name for the creature... I think it was Tereneme or something? I don't know, something with a t._**

**_Also! I have picked out names for my future children! My girls are going to be Anita and Victoria, and my boys Nico, Zeeno, and Iggy. _**

**_*cricket noises*_**

**_NOOO! I DO NOT HAVE AN OBBSESSION WITH ENGLAND! *While wearing a shirt that says England on it and sitting on a horse named Union Jack* THIS MEANS NOTHING!_**

**_Heheheh... I've actually had an obsession with England even before I discovered Hetalia. A few years back one of my neighbors got a horse and they let me name him. I named him Union Jack XD. I don't know what breed he is, but he's liver colored._**

**_As far as my cosplay goes; I'm now deciding between either Egypt or Austria. Egypt because somewhere I have a stuffed jackal that looks like his pet, and Austria because I think it would be funny because I play piano. If I went as Egpyt I'd have to search for that jackal. Gah... That's gonna be a nightmare..._**

**_Reveiw!_**


	13. Chapter 13

They did run into some problems. It turned out the crazy doctor called for help before he got shot.

Russia was swinging his pipe around him and hitting people left and right.

Prussia and Germany were flanking Antarctica, since it seemed Russia was doing fine on his own. Antarctica ducked a few times to avoid getting shot in the head.

Germany kept glancing at Antarctica to make sure he was holding up.

Antarctica yelped as a bullet whizzed past his ear. He turned to Germany, wide-eyed, "This probably isn't the best time to bring this up. But you know the Antarctic Treaty says that Antarctica can only be used for peaceful purposes. I don't think this is a peaceful purpose."

Russia couldn't help but smile at that, before he swung his pipe right on the back of a man's neck. There was an audible crack and Antarctica winced.

_~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~_

However, all through this; Italy was in a different place.

He was standing on a rocky crag, overlooking a moor. He looked at the grass; it swayed violently in the harsh winds. There was a crack of lightning and he jumped.

He heard the whinny of a horse behind him and he turned. Standing behind him were two horses; one was pure black, the other pure white.

Upon closer inspection he realized they weren't horses, but_ unicorns_. Long twisted horns jutted from both of their foreheads, and long feathers covered up the majority of their hooves.

They were conjoined at the withers, like Siamese twins. They kept trying to get on all fours; one would get on its feet but then topple over from the weight of the other on its back. It was so pathetic it was sad.

Finally both reared up and tried pulling away from each other. First the white one would get forward, then the black one. Lightning flashed, illuminating both unicorns in a ghostly light.

Then with a shock of horror, Italy realized the white one's back _was splitting open_. The black one neighed and continued to pull, the white didn't seem to be in any pain at all.

Finally the black one pulled from the white, and Italy felt sick to his stomach. As the white's spine was on it's back, still attached to its own.

The black horse whinnied and trotted off in one direction, the white tried to run in the opposite, but collapsed because it had no support. It lay there for a moment then died.

Italy blinked, eyes wide, staring off at the retreating black unicorn. As he watched, the additional spine split into two, sticking up on its back like sticks. They elongated and grew, curving gracefully. Feathers grew from it, glistening in the moonlight. What had been an extra spine before, was now two raven-like wings.

The unicorn flapped them and took t the sky, before it was lost.

Italy blinked, staring at the white unicorn. It too changed, growing smaller and it's front legs growing wider. It's hind hooves formed into talons and it's eyes were small and beady, it's horn melting into its skull. Its fur was replaced by rows of feathers and its muzzle into a beak.

The dove looked at him, blinking. Italy stared back. The dove opened its wings and flew in the opposite direction that the Pegasus had gone.

Then his dream was interrupted by a series of voices.

First England's, then America's, France's and so forth; they were taunting him, laughing at him.

Italy screamed and covered his ears, tears streaming down his cheeks. "Stop!" he yelled. "Stop!"

But it didn't. The scene morphed into the meeting hall of the U.N HQ. Most of the nations were cornering him, still laughing at him and occasionally an insult and a blow.

Italy curled up on his side, screaming. _Why won't it stop? Make it stop!_

* * *

><p>gland was sitting in the co-pilot seat in America's fighter plane. America had pulled out his troops when they found out Italy and Romano were out.<p>

America pulled out his phone and called someone, "Maple Leaf! We-"

"GIVE ME THE BLOODY PHONE!" England yelled, snatching it from America, "Sorry about that, Canada. We pulled out the men and are on our way."

"Okay." Canada whispered. "Where should we meet, eh?"

England blinked, "On the mainland obviously."

"But _where_ on the mainland, eh?" Canada pressed.

England thought for a moment, "Just wait for us on the lake shore. We'll decide where to go from there."

"Okay." Canada murmured before hanging up.

England sighed and handed the phone back to America, "I swear, you and your bloody codenames…"

"What was that, British Dude?" America shouted.

England blinked, "British Dude? Really? That was all you could come up with?"

America didn't acknowledge that last part, "How's Vampire doing?"

England rolled his eyes and turned to look at Romania, who was studying the blueprints he had supposedly found. "He's fine." Then England got up and sat next to him.

Romania blinked and turned to him, "Oh hi."

England looked him in the eye, his green eyes boring into Romania's red ones. "Look, you and I both know you didn't find those. You had to have gotten it from someone."

Romania frowned, rolling up the papers and putting them away, "I have no idea vat you're talking about."

England glared at him, "You're lying through your _fangs._"

Romania turned to him, "Okay, so I bought zem illegally, so vat?"

England groaned, facepalming, "And exactly who did you buy these from?"

Romania leaned back against the wall, "Oh, I know people…" he grinned. His teeth glinting in the dull light.

England sighed, "Fine, it's obvious I'm not going to get an answer from you…" He stood up, "When you're ready to confess, come tell me."

"Vho ever said I vas going to confess?" Romania said, obviously bored as he examined his fingernails.

England turned, "You'll come around. I know…"


	14. Chapter 14

When the two groups met up, things got really weird. England knew Germany had been acting strange for the last few weeks. But now… this was the weirdest. He was so stressed out _his hair wasn't slicked._ Some of it stuck up in random tufts like he had just rolled out of bed while some stayed down.

Antarctica got out of the plane, limping (as in more than usual) and was leaning on Canada for support, but still snapping at Japan how he was going to have to hand-wash his jacket.

England's eye started twitching as he realized that Antarctica wasn't wearing his signature light brown, faux fur, Eskimo-style coat. Instead he was wearing Russia's coat; while Russia was wearing only a tank-top. Antarctica kept rolling up the bottom to avoid from tripping over it. He was still wearing the pants that matched with the coat, so it didn't really look right.

Germany was carrying Venenziano, who was wrapped in Antarctica's coat with the hood pulled over his face. The jacket was long (not like Russia's though, the only reason it was long is so it would cover Antarctica) so it basically covered up Italy.

Russia was carrying Romano over his shoulder again.

England went over and took the hood off Italy's head, examining his face and then looking at Romano, who seemed to be in much better shape than Italy but still in bad condition. England turned to Japan, "What's their case?" he asked.

Japan thought, "Well…" he pointed to Romano, "He has quite a few scars on his stomach and back, along with third degree burns on various places." He then pointed to Italy, "He is somewhat unresponsive, broken kneecap is the worst part as far as physical injuries. But…"

"He's schizophrenic…" Germany whispered.

England heard Romania gasp. Then America started shouting again, causing both Canada and Antarctica to cover their ears.

"OKAY! WE NEED TO GET PASTA ONE AND PASTA TWO TO THE NEAREST HOSPITAL! SUB ZERO! YOU AND NAZI WILL GO-"

England tackled him, wrapping his hands around America's neck and beating his head against the ground, "JUST DON'T TALK ANYMORE!"

America gagged, nodding as best as he could. England growled and released him.

Antarctica blinked, trying to figure out what just happened, before finally saying. "I don't know much about humans, but I think America is right. We should get them to… Uh..." He turned to Canada, "What was it now?"

"A hospital." Canada whispered.

Antarctica nodded, "Yeah, a hospital. Not quite sure what that is but it sounds important."

Germany stared at England, "Well, vhat are we waiting for?"

Antarctica muttered under his breath, "For it to snow…" Canada was the only one that heard him and smiled.

England stuck his head back in the plane, "Romania! Where's the nearest hospital?"

Romania thought for a minute, "Vell, zere's one back in tovn not far from here."

England nodded, "Okay, we'll take Italy and Romano to the hospital while you guys…uh…" England thought for a minute, "Um… You guys go out and try to get us a hotel room or something. We may be here a while."

Antarctica groaned, "Ugh… I hope they can let me reserve in the freezer…"

Germany stared England in the eye, "I'm coming with you." He stated simply; but England heard the unspoken words "Let me come or I'll kill you."

England nodded, "Fine. Anyone else want to come?"

Prussia stepped up, "Of course my awesomeness is needed!"

England sighed, "Fine…"

Prussia grinned, folding his arms behind his back.

England looked at Antarctica, "Maybe you should come too. To get your leg checked out…"

Antarctica shook his head, "No, I'm fine. This is normal."

"It's normal for you to have to be leaning on Canada for support?" England questioned, not buying it at all.

Antarctica sighed, "Fine, I'll go. But only so I can get my jacket back!"

England smiled at that, before dragging the taller nation onto the plane.

_~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~_

England walked in and started talking to a nurse, "We need you to get them in immediately, please?"

The nurse looked at him confused, "Scuză-mă?"

England threw his arms up in frustration, "GAH! ROMANIA GET OVER HERE!" he didn't even care what the humans thought when he said that.

Romania trotted over, "Yeees?"

England pointed to the nurse, "I don't think she speaks English. Tell her we need to get them back there _right now!_"

The woman stared at both of them, confused. Romania sighed and turned to her, he said something to her in Romanian and the woman looked skeptical. She said something and Romania pointed to Italy and Romano. The nurse's eyes slowly widened and she nodded, turning and walking away.

Romania looked at England, "She says she'll get someone out here as soon as she can."

England nodded, "Thank you."

Romania and England sat next to each other awkwardly. England couldn't help but laugh at Antarctica, he was staring at everything as if he had never seen technology before. (This, in a way was true because he was so isolated.)

England then looked at Romania, "You may as well admit what you did to get those blueprints. You can't lie to me, I know you too well."

Romania sighed, "Fine, I admit. I bought zem from a guy on ze black market. He steals different zings; mostly documents."

England stared at him, "And you did this why?"

Romania sighed, "Italy and Romano are ze only relatives I have zat I actually _like._"

England stared at him, confused, "How so?"

Romania stared at the ground, "Vell, Rome is long gone. My sister can't go tvo seconds without hitting me vith a frying pan. My brother-in-lav is too strict." He waved his hand, "I could go on…"

England sighed, "So, you did it to protect them?"

Romania nodded, "Basically, yes."

England sat there for a moment, pondering on what he had said,

He looked up to see Antarctica curled up by the air conditioner; a nurse went over to him and said something.

Antarctica opened his eyes, "What?"

The nurse blinked, "Oh. American… Uh, are you okay?"

Antarctica cringed when the nurse said he was American, humans always made that mistake. But no normal human would believe him if he said he was from Antarctica. "I'm fine." He said.

The nurse blinked, "You sure?"

Antarctica looked at her, "Yes. I'm sure."

The nurse blinked, obviously hesitant, and slightly puzzled. "You must be running a fever if you're sitting by the air vent."

Antarctica looked at her, "No. I just don't like the heat."

"But… It's only 20 degrees…"

Antarctica yelped, "That's too hot for me!"

England held in a laugh as the poor nurse was trying to figure out what Antarctica was going on about. He kept saying how the hottest temperature he could stand was zero degrees, and the woman just stared at him before walking away.

* * *

><p><em><strong>This is probably the last one I'll be able to post until Monday. <strong>_

_**By the way! My wife-y Lexi (She gave me permission to use her nickname on the internet) is so amazing! Guess what she did? Yesterday I went over to her house to help her with her cosplay outfit. She got me a flag for my cosplay. She's so awesome. LOVE YA LEXI!**_

_**Two things I'm having trouble with, first of all does Bulgaria have black hair or brown hair? I've looked up different websites and their always different. If he has black hair than I am going to have to get a wig. **_

_**Two, what kind of shoes does Bulgaria wear? Does anyone know? I found one official full body picture of Bulgaria, but he wasn't in his uniform, so I don't know. If someone could tell me that would be great!**_

_**On a completely unrelated note. I have two friends that are hating on countries of my heritage.**_

_**First, yesterday in Geography we had a project that had something to do with European flags, and we were looking in the text book and he said something like, "Gahh... I hate Germany." I turned to him and said, "Excuse me? I'm part German." And then he backed away and hissed, "Jew killer!" And earlier in the year he was hating on Canada.**_

_**Another friend of mine is for some reason RACIST against Canadiana. But she loves pancakes, which doesn't make much since and I keep trying to explain to her that pancakes come from Canada. But yeah...**_

_**But then again it is only two of the countries of my heritage. I'm a little bit of everything truthfully. Off the top of my head I know I'm German, English, Scottish, Irish, Norweigen, Danish, Greek, Turkish, Prussian and Canadian. And that's just on my dad's side! I don't know much about my mom's side...**_

_**Reveiw!**_


	15. Chapter 15

Romano blinked and looked up when he heard the door open, he heard a couple of the doctors muttering amongst themselves. He thought about listening in, but then realized the doctors were speaking in Romanian and he sighed. They pushed in Italy and he looked up, his heart couldn't help but brake a little. His knee was bandaged, which was good. But there was endless wires connected to his head and chest and an IV in his arm.

Romano felt like crying, seeing his little brother like this. The doctors locked his bed in place before leaving. Romano stood up to go stand by Italy. He sat down in the chair and stared at him. Italy twitched in his sleep and murmured in Italian, his eyes squeezing shut as if he were having a nightmare.

Romano sighed, that's the only dreams Italy seemed to have anymore: nightmares. He never had good dreams anymore. Romano sometimes wished that that was all this was; a nightmare. A nightmare that he would soon be woken up from, to see Italy's smiling face and him offering pasta.

That was a wish he had been making the entire last three weeks. But it had yet to come true.

There was shouting outside and Romano jumped. He heard a woman frantically saying something in Romanian, then a male's voice, this one familiar, scream at her. There was some more arguing and finally the door burst open and was slammed shut just as fast. A familiar blond red-eyed man stomped toward them, "Zey zink zey can keep me avay from my cousins? Ha! I zink not!"

Romania walked over and his eyes widened when he saw Romano, "Oh… I vas expecting you to be asleep."

Romano shook his head, "While he's like this? No way!"

Romania nodded and sat down in the chair next to him, staring at Italy, "So… He's sick in ze head, zey say?"

Romano winced, but nodded, "Yeah… Schizophrenia."

Romania nodded solemnly, staring at Italy on the bed. It was silent for a moment, before Romania finally said, "Vill-vill zey be able to fix him?"

Romano looked up at him, "You're asking me this?"

Romania shook his head, mumbling, "Never mind…" he mumbled, before staring at the moon out of the window. "Zey have a lot of technology for zis kind of stuff. I'm sure zey'll be able to fix him." Then he muttered to himself, "Hopefully…"

Romano sighed, nodding and looking at Italy. He stood up and put his free arm (the other was in a sling) on his bed, gripping the sheets tightly, "Please, Feli. Please wake up. Please get better, Please…" He mumbled desperately.

* * *

><p>taly was walking through a forest; he smiled and lay on his back in the grass. He rolled on his side and giggled, the blades tickling his nose. He knew nothing could bother him here. No wars, no mean people kidnapping him; just him and the trees.<p>

Or so he thought.

There was a loud thud and Italy jumped up, turning around. What he saw sitting there made him squeak in horror.

It looked like a large a sliver lizard with purple horns, claws, and spikes running down its back. It was as big as a Clydesdale horse with a broad chest and shoulders, its entire body was bulging with muscle, and a long lean face. Each claw was as long as Italy's forearm and sharp enough to slice through metal. It has large snake-like eyes, one bright green and one and almost colorless ice blue. At the tip of its tail was a feathered frill, each feather was purple with a silver border. But most off all, it had feathered bat-like wings with a violet complicated swirl pattern on a white back ground. It grinned at him, revealing canines that should've belonged to a saber-toothed tiger, but somehow managed to stay in it mouth without sticking out. By its build alone, Italy thought it was male. But then it opened its mouth, and a mesmerizing female voice came out, "Well, well, well. What do we have here?" She jumped down from the boulder she was standing on and stepped toward Italy.

Italy stared at her, transfixed as he watched her shoulders worked. He didn't even realize when the dragon placed her muzzle in the crook of his neck, sniffing him.

"A strong smell of garlic and wine." She said, before backing up and staring at him, "Judging by your scent, you are Italy; north Italy to be exact."

Italy stared at her, "Ve~ you can tell all that by smelling me?"

The dragon grinned, "Oh, you can tell a lot from one's smell. You'd be surprised."

Italy stared at her and smiled, "Well, since you know my name, could you tell me yours?"

The dragon grinned again and bobbed her head, "Diana N. Clawz." She said.

Italy blinked, tilting his head, "What's the N stand for?"

"Nemesis." Diana said simply, examining her claws.

Italy blinked, "That's a strange name. Do you have a lot of enemies?"

Diana growled, "No, you fool! Nemesis as in the Greek goddess of revenge!"

Italy shrank away from her, "Sorry…"

Diana snorted, standing up and circling him, making sure to keep her green eye fixed on him. "However… I do need you for my plan. It's a good thing I found you."

Italy stared at her, blinking owlishly, "What plan?"

Diana bared her teeth in a grin, they glinted in the sunlight. "My plan to eradicate the human race."

Italy gasped, "Wh-what? Why do you want to do that?"

Diana turned away and started walking from him, "I have my reasons.

Italy got up and followed her, "Would you mind telling me?"

Diana stared at him, then turned her head so that her blue eye was looking at him, "You see this?" she asked.

Italy gazed at her, "Your eye?"

Diana nodded, before turning it away from him. "I can't see out of that eye, humans blinded it."

Italy blinked, "That's no reason to kill…"

"In the process of murdering my mother." Diana added.

Italy lowered his head, "Oh…"

Diana nodded, "Exactly, and I have been doing this quest for years. I tried going and killing every human that I found. But that would take too much time. Then I discovered the nations that were connected to the population of a single country. And I got to thinking; why would I waste my time killing every human in the world, when I could just kill these…nations and kill an entire population at once?" She turned to him, "That's where you come in; if I kill you I can destroy the rest of the population of Italy."

Italy backed away, "Wait. The-the rest?"

Diana grinned, "Didn't you know? Your brother is dead. I killed him last week." She took something out of the crook of her wing and tossed it to him, "Here's your proof."

Italy kneeled down and picked up the small object, wrapped in cloth, and opened it with trembling fingers. He nearly shrieked when he saw what was inside. It was a human eyeball, with a yellowish-brown iris. He dropped it immediately. "Y-You killed my _fratello… Why you do that?"_

Diana looked at him, picking up the eye and hooking it on one claw. Italy winced, tears pouring down his cheeks knowing that was all that was left of his brother. Diana stared at him, "You know, humans weren't always the dominant race."

Italy stared at her, "Well of course I knew that! Dinosaurs used to-"

"Those bones you found _weren't _dinosaurs. They were dragon bones. You won't find it in any history book. And no nation is old enough to remember. But dragons used to rule the world. Then humans came along and started killing off our kind. We were forced into hiding. No one believes we exist anymore; even when we're_ _right in front of their smug little faces."__

Italy blinked, "Ve~? Right in front of our faces?"

Diana growled, it started deep in her throat and continued up her esophagus. "You of all nations should know about gargoyles. You think they're just statues. Most of them are, but a few are actually dragons." Then she stared at him, "I am immortal, much like nations. Only I can't be killed. It's impossible. So, I have decided I want to take the world back, return it to its rightful owners; dragons."

Italy gulped, "H-have you got any other nations dead?"

Diana nodded, "Oh yes. Let's see…" She thought for a moment, "Sealand, Latvia, Switzerland, Norway, and Poland." Then she pointed at him, "And now you."

She tackled him and Italy screamed, she bared her teeth and sank her claws into his shoulders. Before slicing across his stomach and chest, biting his arms and then putting her talons into his flanks and slicing downward; Italy screaming the whole time. Finally it was over and Italy stared at Diana. She had blood splattered across her chest and muzzle, dripping off of her claws and teeth. She grinned Cheshire and turned away. "Have a nice day!" and shooting into the sky.

_~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~_

Romano immediately shot up when he heard Italy start screaming. Romano stared at Italy in horror and tried to shake his shoulders, but his sling got in the way. He turned to Romania, who had long since dozed off and slapped him as hard as he could, "GET UP YOU VAMPIRE BASTARD!" he snapped.

Romania's eyes shot open and he glared at Romano, "Vat?"

Romano pointed to Italy, "Wake him up!"

Romania followed his gaze and his eyes widened, he jumped up and tried to shake Italy awake, "Venenziano! You need to vake up!"

Romano was yelling at Italy, "GET UP! WE CAN'T HELP YOU IF YOU DON'T GET UP STUPID!"

Italy's eyes opened, he didn't see anything but Romania's fang and he yelped, "NO!" He squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head, putting his hand over his ears, "Go away mean dragon! Go away! Go away! Go away!"

Romania stepped back, "Mean…Dragon?"

Romano stared at Italy, "It's not a dragon, Italy, please! It's Romania! You know Romania!"

Italy stared at him, shaking his head, tears in his eyes "You're just a ghost, _fratello." _He pointed to Romania, "She-she killed you. She killed you and-and Sealand, and Latvia and Norway and a bunch of others_!"_

Romania stared at him, a confused look on his face, "Did-did he just call me a girl?"

Romano slapped Italy, (not too hard) "YOU IDIOT! IT WAS A DREAM!" he grabbed Italy's shoulders to hold him up, "THAT. IS. ROMANIA!" He paused after each word, hoping Italy would understand.

Italy looked at him, still weeping, "No! You're dead, _fratello." _Before he fell limp and Romano dropped him.

Romano took a shuddering breath and buried his face in Italy's sheets, choking on sobs. "P-please, _fra-fratello. _Y-you have to wake up! Pl-please!"


	16. Chapter 16

Romano had decided he needed to get help from other people besides the humans.

And he knew just who to go to.

He made Romania stay with Italy in case he had an outburst again while Romano walked outside. He looked around, until he saw the flash of white hair that he was looking for. Romano went up to the taller nation and tried to grab his ear, but it was too high of a reach so he settled on his shoulder.

The other nation yelped as he was pulled down to eye-level with Romano. Romano was a little bit startled at his eye color; he had never seen grey eyes before. But he didn't show his surprise, he pulled him close so he could whisper in his ear, "You're obscenely old, right?"

Antarctica blinked, "Um… Yeah, why?"

Romano stared at him, "Then you must know a remedy or something to cure my brother."

Antarctica frowned, "I remind you, I'm Antarctica. I don't get a lot of schizophrenic people where I live."

Romano yelled in frustration, there goes his chance of finding a cure. Then a gloved hand shoved Antarctica out of the way and he stumbled into a wall.

America grinned at Romano, "I'm the hero, Pasta Two! Why are you asking him for help?"

Romano stared at him, "Do you know anything that can cure schizophrenia?"

America thought for a moment, "I could try…"

Romano grinned, "That's all I need to hear!" before he grabbed America's arm and ran back to his room.

_~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~_

Romano burst in the room, seeing Romania trying to calm Italy down. Italy kept screaming at him to go away, and stuff like that until he finally passed out again.

Romania frowned at him, "Seriously, vat is it vith him zinking I'm a monster or somezing?" He turned to Romano, "Do I look like a monster to you?"

Romano decided to not answer that. He turned to America, "Okay, there's Italy. Look at him and see if you can fix him."

America smiled and bobbed his head, before running to Italy and placing his hand on his forehead, cheek and chest. "Uh… What was that thing again?"

"Schizophrenia." Romano said.

America stared at him, "Well. I don't know how to fix it."

If Romano had the use of both hands, he would've strangled him.

"But England might have a potion or something that could help." America continued.

Romano moved his hand from his face. Why didn't he think of that before? He smiled and ran out of the room.

* * *

><p>England was sitting with Antarctica in the hall. Antarctica had gotten some fish from the cafeteria and seemed content, besides the fact he was sweating.<p>

England turned to him, "You know that if you take your jacket off you'd be a lot cooler?"

Antarctica stared at him, cocking a brow, "My anatomy is different than yours. It won't help."

England blinked, his eye twitching as he tried to figure out what he just said.

"Plus I stuffed ice cubes in my pockets." He mumbled, taking a bite of his fish.

Englandsighed, looking back down at his book. He was startled when a hand grabbed his shoulder. He looked up to see Romano standing there, eyes wide.

England frowned, "Aren't you supposed to be resting?"

Romano shook his head, "You must have some sort of potion to cure Italy."

England rolled his eyes, "Have you ever heard of medicine?"

Romano shook his head vigorously, "No! I mean get it out of his system completely! Not control it with some medicine!"

England stared at him, "What's wrong with-"

"Medicine won't fix him. We're different than humans! He survives in negative fifty degree weather!" He snapped, pointing to Antarctica.

Antarctica blinked at him, but Romano didn't pay any attention. England sighed, "I'll look into it…"

Romano grinned, "Thank you!"

England sighed and ran a hand through his hair while Antarctica groaned beside him, "Why did I ever get into this?" he mumbled.

England turned to stare at him, "What do you mean?"

Antarctica stared at the ground, his head between his knees, "I could be at home with some penguins right now, but I just had to get myself tied up in this." He looked at England and whined, "I want to go home, England…"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Did anyone catch the Potter Puppet Pals refrence? XD<em>**

"


	17. Chapter 17

Italy was walking through a forest; he smiled and lay on his back in the grass. He rolled on his side and giggled, the blades tickling his nose. He knew nothing could bother him here. No wars, no mean people kidnapping him; just him and the trees.

Or so he thought.

There was a loud thud and Italy jumped up, turning around. What he saw sitting there made him squeak in horror.

It looked like a large a sliver lizard with purple horns, claws, and spikes running down its back. It was as big as a Clydesdale horse with a broad chest and shoulders, its entire body was bulging with muscle, and a long lean face. Each claw was as long as Italy's forearm and sharp enough to slice through metal. It has large snake-like eyes, one bright green and one and almost colorless ice blue. At the tip of its tail was a feathered frill, each feather was purple with a silver border. But most off all, it had feathered bat-like wings with a violet complicated swirl pattern on a white back ground. It grinned at him, revealing canines that should've belonged to a saber-toothed tiger, but somehow managed to stay in it mouth without sticking out. By its build alone, Italy thought it was male. But then it opened its mouth, and a mesmerizing female voice came out, "Well, well, well. What do we have here?" She jumped down from the boulder she was standing on and stepped toward Italy.

Italy stared at her, transfixed as he watched her shoulders worked. He didn't even realize when the dragon placed her muzzle in the crook of his neck, sniffing him.

"A strong smell of garlic and wine." She said, before backing up and staring at him, "Judging by your scent, you are Italy; north Italy to be exact."

Italy stared at her, "Ve~ you can tell all that by smelling me?"

The dragon grinned, "Oh, you can tell a lot from one's smell. You'd be surprised."

Italy stared at her and smiled, "Well, since you know my name, could you tell me yours?"

The dragon grinned again and bobbed her head, "Diana N. Clawz." She said.

Italy blinked, tilting his head, "What's the N stand for?"

"Nemesis." Diana said simply, examining her claws.

Italy blinked, "That's a strange name. Do you have a lot of enemies?"

Diana growled, "No, you fool! Nemesis as in the Greek goddess of revenge!"

Italy shrank away from her, "Sorry…"

Diana snorted, standing up and circling him, making sure to keep her green eye fixed on him. "However… I do need you for my plan. It's a good thing I found you."

Italy stared at her, blinking owlishly, "What plan?"

Diana bared her teeth in a grin, they glinted in the sunlight. "My plan to eradicate the human race."

Italy gasped, "Wh-what? Why do you want to do that?"

Diana turned away and started walking from him, "I have my reasons.

Italy got up and followed her, "Would you mind telling me?"

Diana stared at him, then turned her head so that her blue eye was looking at him, "You see this?" she asked.

Italy gazed at her, "Your eye?"

Diana nodded, before turning it away from him. "I can't see out of that eye, humans blinded it."

Italy blinked, "That's no reason to kill…"

"In the process of murdering my mother." Diana added.

Italy lowered his head, "Oh…"

Diana nodded, "Exactly, and I have been doing this quest for years. I tried going and killing every human that I found. But that would take too much time. Then I discovered the nations that were connected to the population of a single country. And I got to thinking; why would I waste my time killing every human in the world, when I could just kill these…nations and kill an entire population at once?" She turned to him, "That's where you come in; if I kill you I can destroy the rest of the population of Italy."

Italy backed away, "Wait. The-the rest?"

Diana grinned, "Didn't you know? Your brother is dead. I killed him last week." She took something out of the crook of her wing and tossed it to him, "Here's your proof."

Italy kneeled down and picked up the small object, wrapped in cloth, and opened it with trembling fingers. He nearly shrieked when he saw what was inside. It was a human eyeball, with a yellowish-brown iris. He dropped it immediately. "Y-You killed my _fratello… Why you do that?"_

Diana looked at him, picking up the eye and hooking it on one claw. Italy winced, tears pouring down his cheeks knowing that was all that was left of his brother. Diana stared at him, "You know, humans weren't always the dominant race."

Italy stared at her, "Well of course I knew that! Dinosaurs used to-"

"Those bones you found _weren't _dinosaurs. They were dragon bones. You won't find it in any history book. And no nation is old enough to remember. But dragons used to rule the world. Then humans came along and started killing off our kind. We were forced into hiding. No one believes we exist anymore; even when we're_ _right in front of their smug little faces."__

Italy blinked, "Ve~? Right in front of our faces?"

Diana growled, it started deep in her throat and continued up her esophagus. "You of all nations should know about gargoyles. You think they're just statues. Most of them are, but a few are actually dragons." Then she stared at him, "I am immortal, much like nations. Only I can't be killed. It's impossible. So, I have decided I want to take the world back, return it to its rightful owners; dragons."

Italy gulped, "H-have you got any other nations dead?"

Diana nodded, "Oh yes. Let's see…" She thought for a moment, "Sealand, Latvia, Switzerland, Norway, and Poland." Then she pointed at him, "And now you."

She tackled him and Italy screamed, she bared her teeth and sank her claws into his shoulders. Before slicing across his stomach and chest, biting his arms and then putting her talons into his flanks and slicing downward; Italy screaming the whole time. Finally it was over and Italy stared at Diana. She had blood splattered across her chest and muzzle, dripping off of her claws and teeth. She grinned Cheshire and turned away. "Have a nice day!" and shooting into the sky.

_~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~_

Romano immediately shot up when he heard Italy start screaming. Romano stared at Italy in horror and tried to shake his shoulders, but his sling got in the way. He turned to Romania, who had long since dozed off and slapped him as hard as he could, "GET UP YOU VAMPIRE BASTARD!" he snapped.

Romania's eyes shot open and he glared at Romano, "Vat?"

Romano pointed to Italy, "Wake him up!"

Romania followed his gaze and his eyes widened, he jumped up and tried to shake Italy awake, "Venenziano! You need to vake up!"

Romano was yelling at Italy, "GET UP! WE CAN'T HELP YOU IF YOU DON'T GET UP STUPID!"

Italy's eyes opened, he didn't see anything but Romania's fang and he yelped, "NO!" He squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head, putting his hand over his ears, "Go away mean dragon! Go away! Go away! Go away!"

Romania stepped back, "Mean…Dragon?"

Romano stared at Italy, "It's not a dragon, Italy, please! It's Romania! You know Romania!"

Italy stared at him, shaking his head, tears in his eyes "You're just a ghost, _fratello." _He pointed to Romania, "She-she killed you. She killed you and-and Sealand, and Latvia and Norway and a bunch of others_!"_

Romania stared at him, a confused look on his face, "Did-did he just call me a girl?"

Romano slapped Italy, (not too hard) "YOU IDIOT! IT WAS A DREAM!" he grabbed Italy's shoulders to hold him up, "THAT. IS. ROMANIA!" He paused after each word, hoping Italy would understand.

Italy looked at him, still weeping, "No! You're dead, _fratello." _Before he fell limp and Romano dropped him.

Romano took a shuddering breath and buried his face in Italy's sheets, choking on sobs. "P-please, _fra-fratello. _Y-you have to wake up! Pl-please!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Heeey! Was up? I know... I need to stop writing Italy's dreams. But I just felt like doing it.<em>**

**_Okay, so, yesterday I was helping my Grandma clean out her basement and I found this big world map and I asked her if I could have it. She said she didn't care and so what I did is I printed out chibi Hetalia characters and put them over their country and then put it on my wall. Heheheh! Lexi will be so jealous! _**

**_Review!_**


	18. Chapter 18

England sighed and walked in the room with a flask of translucent purple liquid. He walked over to Romano and Romania, who were sitting by Italy's bed. England gave the flask to Romania, "Get him to drink this."

Romania stared at the bottle for a moment and uncapped it, he grimaced at the stench emitting from the bottle and immediately put the cork back in, "Are you sure zis is safe?"

England nodded, "I'm sure."

Romania looked at him, unconvinced, "Have you tested it?"

England's silence told Romania he didn't. He shoved the bottle back at England, "I'm not giving it to Italy until you are for sure it's safe."

England rolled his eyes and shoved the flask into his pocket, setting his jaw stubbornly, "Fine. But one problem."

Romania looked up at him, "And vat is zat?"

"I don't have a test subject."

Romania thought for a minute, "Haven't you ever heard of rats?"

England stared at him, "A rat with schizophrenia?"

Romania sighed closing his eyes, "Ve'll find out if it vorks vhen ve give it to Italy. I vant to know if it's _safe._"

England looked at him, "Safe?"

Romania glared at him, "As in, he von't grow a third eye or anyzing from drinking it."

England nodded, then looked at Romano, "And don't you have anything to say on the matter."

Romania turned to look at him. Romano shook his head, staring at Italy, "No…" he said softly.

England and Romania both stared at him in shock. To hear Romano's voice soft like Canada's or Antarctica's was about as likely to happen as if you walked down the street and got stepped on by a steg-ooo-saurus. Romania turned back to England and leaned in so Romano couldn't hear, "You should probably hurry up vith zat."

England nodded and turned to leave.

* * *

><p>England walked into the room, holding a small cage with a hamster inside it, he dropped it on the table and glared at Romania, "See? It's safe."<p>

Romania took it out and looked it over, finally seeing it was perfectly in-tact, he put it back in the cage, "Fine, give me ze bottle."

England nodded and gave it to him, Romano stared at them with wide eyes as Romania poured the contents down Italy's throat. They waited for a minute; nothing happened. Romania blinked "Did it vork?"

Suddenly, Italy started twitching and he screamed, covering his ears and squeezing his eyes shut. England frowned, "Well that's not a good thing…"

Romania grabbed his shoulders and spun to face him, he bared his teeth and growled, "VAT DID YOU GIVE HIM?"

England yelped, jumping back, "You told me to see if it was safe!"

Romania snarled and slapped him, before turning back to Italy, "Italy? Are you okay?"

Italy stared at him and shrank away, "Get away!" he screamed.

Romania smiled, "No, it's okay. It's cousin Romania."

Italy stared at him and shook his head, "No! Stop lying to me! You're not!" Tears streamed down his cheeks and he cowered against the wall, "Go away! Go away! Leave me alone!"

Romania turned to England, "You just made him vorse!"

England put his arms up in exasperation, "It wasn't my idea! Yell at him if you're going to yell at somebody!" He pointed to Romano, who stared at him confusedly.

Romania glanced at Romano, then looked back at England, "No, it's your fault!"

England went up, "Look, I can fix it. Maybe get another-"

Romania turned his back to him, "No! Just go!"

England blinked, "What?"

Romania swiveled his head to glare at him, "Go!"

England blinked, "No, I can fix it, really!"

"You've done enough!" Romania snapped, before shoving England out the door and slamming it in his face.


	19. Chapter 19

England sighed and walked in the room with a flask of translucent purple liquid. He walked over to Romano and Romania, who were sitting by Italy's bed. England gave the flask to Romania, "Get him to drink this."

Romania stared at the bottle for a moment and uncapped it, he grimaced at the stench emitting from the bottle and immediately put the cork back in, "Are you sure zis is safe?"

England nodded, "I'm sure."

Romania looked at him, unconvinced, "Have you tested it?"

England's silence told Romania he didn't. He shoved the bottle back at England, "I'm not giving it to Italy until you are for sure it's safe."

England rolled his eyes and shoved the flask into his pocket, setting his jaw stubbornly, "Fine. But one problem."

Romania looked up at him, "And vat is zat?"

"I don't have a test subject."

Romania thought for a minute, "Haven't you ever heard of rats?"

England stared at him, "A rat with schizophrenia?"

Romania sighed closing his eyes, "Ve'll find out if it vorks vhen ve give it to Italy. I vant to know if it's _safe._"

England looked at him, "Safe?"

Romania glared at him, "As in, he von't grow a third eye or anyzing from drinking it."

England nodded, then looked at Romano, "And don't you have anything to say on the matter."

Romania turned to look at him. Romano shook his head, staring at Italy, "No…" he said softly.

England and Romania both stared at him in shock. To hear Romano's voice soft like Canada's or Antarctica's was about as likely to happen as if you walked down the street and got stepped on by a steg-ooo-saurus. Romania turned back to England and leaned in so Romano couldn't hear, "You should probably hurry up vith zat."

England nodded and turned to leave.

* * *

><p>England walked into the room, holding a small cage with a hamster inside it, he dropped it on the table and glared at Romania, "See? It's safe."<p>

Romania took it out and looked it over, finally seeing it was perfectly in-tact, he put it back in the cage, "Fine, give me ze bottle."

England nodded and gave it to him, Romano stared at them with wide eyes as Romania poured the contents down Italy's throat. They waited for a minute; nothing happened. Romania blinked "Did it vork?"

Suddenly, Italy started twitching and he screamed, covering his ears and squeezing his eyes shut. England frowned, "Well that's not a good thing…"

Romania grabbed his shoulders and spun to face him, he bared his teeth and growled, "VAT DID YOU GIVE HIM?"

England yelped, jumping back, "You told me to see if it was safe!"

Romania snarled and slapped him, before turning back to Italy, "Italy? Are you okay?"

Italy stared at him and shrank away, "Get away!" he screamed.

Romania smiled, "No, it's okay. It's cousin Romania."

Italy stared at him and shook his head, "No! Stop lying to me! You're not!" Tears streamed down his cheeks and he cowered against the wall, "Go away! Go away! Leave me alone!"

Romania turned to England, "You just made him vorse!"

England put his arms up in exasperation, "It wasn't my idea! Yell at him if you're going to yell at somebody!" He pointed to Romano, who stared at him confusedly.

Romania glanced at Romano, then looked back at England, "No, it's your fault!"

England went up, "Look, I can fix it. Maybe get another-"

Romania turned his back to him, "No! Just go!"

England blinked, "What?"

Romania swiveled his head to glare at him, "Go!"

England blinked, "No, I can fix it, really!"

"You've done enough!" Romania snapped, before shoving England out the door and slamming it in his face.


	20. Chapter 20

America trotted down the hallway happily with Beau trailing behind him. He was wearing his Confederate uniform, minus the hat, as he hadn't aged since the Confederacy had been dissolved.

America threw open the door and Romania, Romano, and England turned to stare at them. England stared at Beau, then up at America, "How is he going to help?"

America sighed, "I remember you gave something to him after Gettysburg to calm him down, it was kind of like what Italy has."

Romania and Romano stared on skeptically, "Who is that?" Romano said at last.

America grinned and wrapped an arm around Beau's shoulders, which he immediately pushed off, "This is my little brother-"

"I AM NOT YOUR BROTHER! I REFUSE TO BE RELATE TO A YANKEE BASTARD!" Beau screeched.

America ignored him, "Beau, the Confederate States of America."

Bea mumbled something before going up and looking at Italy, he took a look at him, then at England, "What'd you give him?"

England held out what was left of the purple potion. Beau stared confused at it, "Isn't it supposed to be orange?"

Romania's eyes widened and he spun around, "VAT?"

* * *

><p>Romano paced the ground growling, he turned to England and muttered some curses under his breath, then looked at Beau. "I'm not going to trust the tea bastard now. You seem to know a thing or two about magic, you do it."<p>

Beau stared at him for a moment, "Um, sure?"

Romano grinned, "Good."

_~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~_

Germany paced the ground, looking up at the ceiling before pacing again. Prussia growled from his chair, "Will you stop pacing? You're driving me insane!"

Germany muttered an apology before sitting down next to him, "Zhey won't let me see Italy, and it's making me mad."

Prussia opened one eye curiously, "What? I thought they let in Romania earlier."

Germany turned to him, eyes wide, "They did? How come they let him in and not me?"

Prussia shrugged, folding his arms behind his head and closing his eyes, "I don't know."

Germany got up and started walking away. Prussia's eyes shot open at the sound of footsteps, "Hey! Wait! Where're you going?"

"To see Italy." Germany stated simply.

* * *

><p>Italy sat on a rock, staring at the small stream in front of him. He thought he heard something and looked up, blinking. There was rustling in the bushes and Italy watched until something emerged from it.<p>

It was a beautiful young woman, she had silver hair that went down to her waist and two colored eyes. One blue, one green. She wore nothing but a white dress and was barefoot. She smiled at Italy and giggled, before turning and running away. "Come catch me!" she said happily.

Italy blinked, jumping up, "Wait, come back!" he said, before running after her. He paused in an empty clearing and heard giggling, he glanced around before he saw a flash of silver and followed it. Again, the woman was there, she had her back to him, and Italy noticed wings folded against her back. He smiled slightly, _Maybe she's an angel…_

What he failed to take in to notice, was that although feathered, they were not the wings of a bird, but of a bat. Silver scales covered the rims and they were barbed with purple claws. She turned to him and smiled, flashing her teeth to him. They were slightly pointed, Italy noticed, and also she was slit-pupil, like a snake. Italy convinced himself it was a trick of the light.

Again the woman said, "Come and catch me." Before running off again.

Italy started to chase after her, he saw her run into a cave. He followed her and went in for a while, until it got dark and he couldn't see a thing. He blinked and looked around, "Ve~ Pretty lady, where'd you go?"

"I'm right here, Venenziano." A voice said.

Italy spun around to face the voice and smiled, "Hi pret-" the words died on his tongue as he stared at what used to be a young woman.

Instead, she was now a large dragon. Italy recognized her, what was her name again? Diana! That was it!

Diana grinned, "Ah, foolish child. They are the easiest to trick."

She then lunged at Italy and wrapped her claws on his shoulders, clamping her jaws over his eyes.

He was dead before he could hear the sickening tear of flesh and tough sinew.


	21. Chapter 21

Beau looked at the book and then back at his concoction. England leaned over his shoulder, "How is it that you know about magic?"

Beau didn't take his eyes off his work, "I've had to use magic a few times. For example, my back injury."

England stared at him, "That was healed with magic?"

Beau finally turned to look at him, "My back was completely sliced open, it was at least ten minutes until they actually got it patched up. Any normal human would've bled to death by then."

England nodded, looking at Beau's book, "I can't understand what I missed though. I thought I got every ingredient." He trailed his finger down the page and stopped suddenly. He blinked, "Oh, I didn't see that."

Beau nodded, turning away from him, his cowlick slightly bouncing from the movement. England had never actually gotten the chance to actually examine Beau's ahoge, as he usually wore a hat; it was actually quite interesting. England found it odd that his hair actually spiked around the cowlick, creating a sort of ring on the back of his head.

Beau felt England's gaze boring into the back of his head and he flinched, spinning to face him, "What?"

England blinked, taken by surprise, he stared at Beau for a minute, identical eyes staring into one another. Finally England shook his head and mumbled, "Nevermind."

Beau stared at him skeptically, it was funny how Beau could be so much more mature than America , when he was physically only a child. And he probably would never get any older than that unless he kept his promise about trying to put re-establish the Confederacy.

England almost found it funny how stubborn Beau was.

England was startled when something was shoved harshly against his stomach. He glanced down to see a flask with murky orange liquid in it. He looked up at Beau, "Uh, thanks."

Beau snorted in acknowledgement, "Just be glad it wasn't that Yankee bastard. If it was him, I probably would've laughed in his face."

England was thankful Alfred was almost the exact opposite of Beau. It had been at least a century since the Civil War had ended, and Beau still hated America for it. He had even told England that if America was on his death bed, begging for forgiveness and he would spit in his eye.

At least America didn't stay mad at England after the Revolution. America had actually _raised_ Beau, as he was the South before he ever became the Confederacy. He used to love America, England remembered when he would visit America and find Beau clinging to his leg. Now the only reason Beau would get that close to Alfred would be to kick him in the vital regions.

Beau sighed, putting his hat on and turning to England, "I should probably go with you, apparently they don't trust you after whatever happened last time. Whatever last time may be."

England nodded, reaching to hold Beau's hand so they could go down the hallway together. Beau stared at it shoving his own hands in his pockets and staring at England emotionless. England immediately put his hand down, he had to remember, this _wasn't_America. Beau pushed the doors open to the closet they were in and stepped outside, walking down the hallway with tense shoulders.

_~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~_

Germany glared at the nurse that was prohibiting him from entering the room the Italian brothers were being kept in. Germany grit his teeth, the bridge of his nose scrunching up in irritation. "Vhy did you let Vladimir in but not me?"

The nurse stared at him, "Mr. Mondragon is family, and as you stated you are not."

Germany growled, clenching his fists; he really didn't want to resort to violence, so he was trying to keep his temper down. "Please, miss, I would like to see my friend."

The nurse shook her head, "I'm sorry, sir, but we can't allow visitors in his state."

Germany snorted inwardly, that was a joke, England and America had been going in there unnoticed all this time. He had to get there at just the wrong time so that a nurse saw him trying to sneak in. Germany stared the woman in the eye, he thought he saw her tremble a bit under his gaze, "I'm his closest friend, he considers me family."

The nurse shook her head, "No. I'm not letting you in, end of story."

Germany's shoulders twitched and he grumbled, "Fine." He snarled, turning and walking away, _Later… I'll try to get in later…_


	22. Chapter 22

**_Mad? Am I mad?  
>Or are you the one that's mad?<br>Or perhaps it is both of us?  
>Well, dear Alice, I'll let you decide.<br>We are all, in a sense, mad.  
>But some more than the other.<em>**

**_There are no miracles here,  
>Only nightmares and demented visions.<br>You'd have to be mad to survive here._**

**_Luckily, I am._**

Antarctica stared out the window, thinking. Just thinking.

He had been asked so many times, but it was only then that he actually pondered on it. Why was he here? He was just a snow-capped continent with no permanent population and penguins. The other nations said he should be glad to have no population, he didn't have to worry about stuff like wars or economics.

He was used to the isolation. He had been alone for a couple million years and survived, hadn't he? Or what if he wasn't really there. What if he had died long ago and this was heaven? Antarctica shook his head, putting his forehead against the glass. He was letting his imagination get away with him. Most of the other nations saw him as pathetic, he couldn't hurt a fly. (_What's a fly? _Antarctica thought to himself.)

He always wondered if he really was related to Pangaea, he most likely wasn't. Gondwana and Larisa were both Pangaea's children, but what of Antarctica. Pangaea was closer to Antarctica then he ever was to the twins. But Antarctica had always been so…different from Pangaea.

Pangaea was so full of life and color. His skin sun kissed and long full black hair, and warm brown eyes that you could see him smile in even when he was frowning.

Antarctica on the other hand, drained of all color, not even in his eyes. His lack of color seemed to cripple him, (even though technically he was a cripple in a sense). He was the exact opposite of all humans. He reacted the exact opposite of normal humans to the cold and heat. He blinked, staring out at the scene that was so unfamiliar to him.

Why was he here?

* * *

><p>England was having the same problem as Germany; the nurse wouldn't let him in. He grumbled and sat down in a chair; Beau was petting a random person's dog and England got an idea. He went over and grabbed Beau's arm, he glanced up at him boredly, "Hm?"<p>

"I need you to help me get into Italy's room." England said.

Beau cocked an eyebrow, "How can I help?"

England stared at him, "You're cute."

Beau groaned, "You sound just like my sister…"

England chose to ignore that comment, "You can use your cuteness to get in."

Beau growled, "What, do you want me to act like a puppy or something?" He rolled over on his back and folded his limbs up, curling his fingers into paws. He looked at England, "Do you want me to get down like this and beg?"

England smiled, "Eh…That was kind of the plan."

Beau got up and brushed off his pants, "I will not get down and beg like a dog."

England grabbed his ahoge, causing Beau to yelp. He pulled him closer and growled into his ear, "You don't have to roll on your back and ask for a belly rub. Just use puppy eyes or something."

Beau squirmed out of his grasp, "Fine." He mumbled. He took the flask from England and put it in his pocket. "But you will owe me big time."

Beau growled and stormed over to the nurse's station. He cleared his throat and stared at the woman reading a newspaper. "Excuse me?" Beau said in a babyish voice.

The woman looked up to see Beau trying to make his green eyes as big as possible. "Can I pwease get into one of the wooms?" He cringed slightly, thankfully the nurse didn't notice.

She smiled and set the newspaper down, "Sure, sweetie. Which one?"

Beau pointed to the Italian brother's room, "That one."

The nurse nodded and walked over to the room, opening the door, "There you are."

Beau nodded, "Thank you." Before going in. One the door was shut he dropped the act. "Ugh… Stupid England."

Romania glanced over at him, "Oh, it's you. Vat vas your name again?"

Beau glared at him, he was absolutely not in the mood to explain simple things to morons. "Beau. B-e-a-u. Short for Beauregard. Four letter name, it's not that hard to remember."

Romania blinked, "Jeez. Sorry I asked…"

Beau grumbled something and took the potion out of this pocket. "Okay, where is he?"

Romania pointed to the bed behind him. Beau turned around, he lifted Italy's head up and put the bottle in his mouth. After a minute he took it out and took a seat next to Romano, "And now, we wait."

_~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~_

Germany glanced at them from around the corner. He watched as the nurse lead a boy he had never seen before into the room. All he could tell was that the boy had light brown hair, an ahoge much like America's only on the back of his head, and eyes almost identical to England's. He wore a grey uniform with gold buttons on the chest and a black belt. The belt buckle had the letters "C.S." on it; what that meant, Germany had no clue. Black boots went up to his calves. Germany knew it was a uniform of some sort, he just didn't know what kind of uniform it was for.

The nurse lead the boy into the room, and Germany stared at them. He waited for the nurse to leave, he stared after her and then walked over to the door. No one was watching. He quietly opened the door and slipped in.


	23. Chapter 23

Germany walked over and pulled back the curtain hiding Italy's bed. Immediately he was greeting with a long string of someone snapping at him, shouting various things. Based on his tone of voice and what he was saying alone, Germany assumed it was Romano. Then he looked down and was surprised to see the green-eyed brunette boy snapping at him to get out.

"DO YOU NOT HEAR ME? OUT! GET OUT! ARE YOU FLIPPING DEAF? GET OUT OF HERE YOU STUPID BASTARD! OUT!" He yelled. He had a strange accent that Germany couldn't place.

Germany glared at him and snarled, that usually would've gotten most people to back off. To his surprise, the boy snarled right back, he jumped up on his feet; a cowlick that sprung up from the back of his head bobbed as his boots thudded against the ground. The boy walked up to him and got on his tip-toes so he was almost face to face with Germany. "I'll say it one more time. Get. Out."

Germany stared at him emotionlessly, "Wow, you've only been not even two minutes with Romano and you already acquired his mouth."

The boy blinked confusedly, "Who on Earth is Romano?"

Germany's eyes slightly widened, who the heck was this boy? Germany reached out to grab the boy's shirt. He growled and slapped his hands away, "Get your hands off me!"

Germany resorted to simply staring at him, "Who do you think you are, boy?"

The boy's eye twitched, "Beauregard Johnson. I usually go by Beau."

"And that is the only name you go by?" Germany mumbled, the boy was probably human.

"I'm the Confederate States of America." Beau said this slowly, as if trying to explain this to a toddler. "We're in the middle of something and we don't need humans getting in our way. So leave!"

Germany growled, "I'm Germany. I have more right to be here than you."

Beau growled, just about ready to punch him where it counts when England stormed in, (Germany silently snarled to himself _Seriously? How are all the others sneaking in but I now just got in?_) he grabbed Beau by the back of his shirt and jabbed him on the back, on the area of the abdomen. He winced and arched forward, "DON'T DO THAT!" he snapped. He seemed to do this quite often.

England growled and held Beau's ahoge tightly, "This is Germany. He's Italy's friend. He knows Italy better than you ever will."

Beau snarled, looking like he wanted to tear somebody's head off, finally he nodded stiffly and England slowly released him.

England glared at Beau as he walked to the other side of the room, grumbling to himself all the way there. He sighed and turned back to Germany, "I'm sorry about him. He gets snappy; that seems to be the only tone of voice he knows how to use. I swear, he's as stubborn as a mule." He seemed to be talking to himself now, "I swear, he'd snap at a grizzly bear if it tried to attack him…" the last bit off his speech was incoherent. Then he straightened up and looked at Germany, "Again, I'm sorry."

Germany nodded, "Not your fault."

England sighed, pulling the curtain back and poking his head to the other side of the room where Beau was sulking silently. "You gave him the potion, didn't you?"

Beau glared at him, "Of course I did! I wouldn't risk my dignity to a total stranger for nothing!"

England growled, knowing not to say anything or else Beau would be trying to tear his throat out. He put the curtain back and walked over to Germany, "He should be waking up soon. But, it may be a while…"

Germany sighed, "I have to spend that while with that kid in the room?"

England laughed, "He won't bother us unless we go near him. Best leave him alone, that's why none of the nations know he exists, keeps himself locked up all the time, that one."

Germany nodded, before looking over at Italy. He twitched and murmured, whining at one point. He sighed and took the seat that Beau had been in the moment before.

At least he got inside.

* * *

><p>Antarctica blinked and sighed, pacing around the room out of boredom. He sighed and put his shoulder against a nearby air vent. Blinking, he stared unseeingly at the colorful landscape outside the window. But to him, it was nothing but different shades of grey with the occasional spot of color. But very rare were these spots of color. Of course, it was nothing different to him. He had no idea of all the things he was missing out on. He thought for a minute, about everything.<p>

He glanced around, his eyes fixing on little things like a random nurse or a plant. (What are these things, anyways? I don't have any of those where I come from… He wondered.) Some people were staring at him too, he couldn't understand why. He wasn't that much of a sight, a tall lanky albino boy that just so happened to be the personification of Antarctica and the oldest living person. But those last two things the humans wouldn't know just by looking at him.

One girl that looked to be about seventeen kept staring at him. He glanced over at her and smiled slightly, the girl blushed and looked away, walking down the hall. Antarctica frowned and looked back out the window at the endless grey. At least to him it was grey.

~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~

It seemed as Italy's dreams were getting more and more bizarre. But now they weren't even a full dream; just snippets and random flashes.

He saw that silver dragon that had killed him more times than he could count, the two unicorns that had been joined at the withers, Germany's demon dog, England with the snake eyes and fangs. There was too many to count or list.

At one point he was for sure he saw Romano, he ran up to him, yelling out his name; but no words came out of his mouth. Romano turned to him and Italy couldn't help but scream. It couldn't have been Romano, no, it couldn't have. His eyes were the color of blood, no whites, no pupils, just a blood red color covering his eyeballs. Half of his face was torn off and each of his teeth were pointed, like that of a bear's.

As he watched, he morphed into something else, his face elongating into a snout and twisted silver ram's horns coming from his head. Until a black and silver dragon sat on the ground; as Romano had been, half of its face was missing, exposing the muscle and bone beneath it. It had bat wings, but they were much too small and shredded for it to actually fly with. It was missing a few claws and it's only eye seemed to have a mind of its own, glancing back and forth and spinning in its socket. It grinned at him, fixing that horrible hawk's eye on him; it opened up its tiny battered wings and jumped at him, roaring. The image swept away like mist before the dragon could actually land on him.

Italy began running again, through complete blackness. He had no idea where he was going; he just wanted to get out of this endless nightmare. He wanted to see his friends, his family, any kind face.

He tripped over some invisible thing and started falling, falling, there was no ground, and he was just falling through complete blackness. He opened his mouth and a scream tore from his throat.


	24. Chapter 24

Germany walked over and pulled back the curtain hiding Italy's bed. Immediately he was greeting with a long string of someone snapping at him, shouting various things. Based on his tone of voice and what he was saying alone, Germany assumed it was Romano. Then he looked down and was surprised to see the green-eyed brunette boy snapping at him to get out.

"DO YOU NOT HEAR ME? OUT! GET OUT! ARE YOU FLIPPING DEAF? GET OUT OF HERE YOU STUPID BASTARD! OUT!" He yelled. He had a strange accent that Germany couldn't place.

Germany glared at him and snarled, that usually would've gotten most people to back off. To his surprise, the boy snarled right back, he jumped up on his feet; a cowlick that sprung up from the back of his head bobbed as his boots thudded against the ground. The boy walked up to him and got on his tip-toes so he was almost face to face with Germany. "I'll say it one more time. Get. Out."

Germany stared at him emotionlessly, "Wow, you've only been not even two minutes with Romano and you already acquired his mouth."

The boy blinked confusedly, "Who on Earth is Romano?"

Germany's eyes slightly widened, who the heck was this boy? Germany reached out to grab the boy's shirt. He growled and slapped his hands away, "Get your hands off me!"

Germany resorted to simply staring at him, "Who do you think you are, boy?"

The boy's eye twitched, "Beauregard Johnson. I usually go by Beau."

"And that is the only name you go by?" Germany mumbled, the boy was probably human.

"I'm the Confederate States of America." Beau said this slowly, as if trying to explain this to a toddler. "We're in the middle of something and we don't need humans getting in our way. So leave!"

Germany growled, "I'm Germany. I have more right to be here than you."

Beau growled, just about ready to punch him where it counts when England stormed in, (Germany silently snarled to himself _Seriously? How are all the others sneaking in but I now just got in?_) he grabbed Beau by the back of his shirt and jabbed him on the back, on the area of the abdomen. He winced and arched forward, "DON'T DO THAT!" he snapped. He seemed to do this quite often.

England growled and held Beau's ahoge tightly, "This is Germany. He's Italy's friend. He knows Italy better than you ever will."

Beau snarled, looking like he wanted to tear somebody's head off, finally he nodded stiffly and England slowly released him.

England glared at Beau as he walked to the other side of the room, grumbling to himself all the way there. He sighed and turned back to Germany, "I'm sorry about him. He gets snappy; that seems to be the only tone of voice he knows how to use. I swear, he's as stubborn as a mule." He seemed to be talking to himself now, "I swear, he'd snap at a grizzly bear if it tried to attack him…" the last bit off his speech was incoherent. Then he straightened up and looked at Germany, "Again, I'm sorry."

Germany nodded, "Not your fault."

England sighed, pulling the curtain back and poking his head to the other side of the room where Beau was sulking silently. "You gave him the potion, didn't you?"

Beau glared at him, "Of course I did! I wouldn't risk my dignity to a total stranger for nothing!"

England growled, knowing not to say anything or else Beau would be trying to tear his throat out. He put the curtain back and walked over to Germany, "He should be waking up soon. But, it may be a while…"

Germany sighed, "I have to spend that while with that kid in the room?"

England laughed, "He won't bother us unless we go near him. Best leave him alone, that's why none of the nations know he exists, keeps himself locked up all the time, that one."

Germany nodded, before looking over at Italy. He twitched and murmured, whining at one point. He sighed and took the seat that Beau had been in the moment before.

At least he got inside.

* * *

><p>Antarctica blinked and sighed, pacing around the room out of boredom. He sighed and put his shoulder against a nearby air vent. Blinking, he stared unseeingly at the colorful landscape outside the window. But to him, it was nothing but different shades of grey with the occasional spot of color. But very rare were these spots of color. Of course, it was nothing different to him. He had no idea of all the things he was missing out on. He thought for a minute, about everything.<p>

He glanced around, his eyes fixing on little things like a random nurse or a plant. (What are these things, anyways? I don't have any of those where I come from… He wondered.) Some people were staring at him too, he couldn't understand why. He wasn't that much of a sight, a tall lanky albino boy that just so happened to be the personification of Antarctica and the oldest living person. But those last two things the humans wouldn't know just by looking at him.

One girl that looked to be about seventeen kept staring at him. He glanced over at her and smiled slightly, the girl blushed and looked away, walking down the hall. Antarctica frowned and looked back out the window at the endless grey. At least to him it was grey.

~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~

It seemed as Italy's dreams were getting more and more bizarre. But now they weren't even a full dream; just snippets and random flashes.

He saw that silver dragon that had killed him more times than he could count, the two unicorns that had been joined at the withers, Germany's demon dog, England with the snake eyes and fangs. There was too many to count or list.

At one point he was for sure he saw Romano, he ran up to him, yelling out his name; but no words came out of his mouth. Romano turned to him and Italy couldn't help but scream. It couldn't have been Romano, no, it couldn't have. His eyes were the color of blood, no whites, no pupils, just a blood red color covering his eyeballs. Half of his face was torn off and each of his teeth were pointed, like that of a bear's.

As he watched, he morphed into something else, his face elongating into a snout and twisted silver ram's horns coming from his head. Until a black and silver dragon sat on the ground; as Romano had been, half of its face was missing, exposing the muscle and bone beneath it. It had bat wings, but they were much too small and shredded for it to actually fly with. It was missing a few claws and it's only eye seemed to have a mind of its own, glancing back and forth and spinning in its socket. It grinned at him, fixing that horrible hawk's eye on him; it opened up its tiny battered wings and jumped at him, roaring. The image swept away like mist before the dragon could actually land on him.

Italy began running again, through complete blackness. He had no idea where he was going; he just wanted to get out of this endless nightmare. He wanted to see his friends, his family, any kind face.

He tripped over some invisible thing and started falling, falling, there was no ground, and he was just falling through complete blackness. He opened his mouth and a scream tore from his throat.


	25. Chapter 25

_They'll laugh as they watch us fall.  
>The lucky they don't care at all.<br>It's unnatural selection.  
>I want the truth.<br>~"Unnatural Selection" Muse_

Italy continued to writhe and squirm on his bed, whining and occasionally screaming. Romania stared at him, "It's been over an hour, shouldn't he have voken up by now?"

Germany frowned, "I'm not sure, I don't want to ask that kid because of what he did to Romano."

Italy screamed out random things in Italian, Romano being the only one who actually understood him frowned deeply, "Please wake up, Feli. Please wake up…" he mumbled.

Italy curled in on himself, pulling his hair and squeezing his eyes tightly shut, tears streamed down his cheeks and he was biting down on his tongue so hard it was starting to bleed.

_~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~_

Italy continued to fall in the blackness. His crazy mixed-up dreams were now turning into random memories. He saw Holy Roman Empire holding his hands and asking him to join forces. Then the memory was ripped away as soon as it appeared. World War One, Germany finding him in the box. World War Two, forming an alliance with Germany. The Pact of Steel. So many memories. He had too many memories.

And then he saw his family, his friends, all of them. Romano, Grandpa Rome, Germany, Japan, France, Spain, Romania, Hungary, and so on.

And all through this, he could only remember one thing _"My life flashed before my eyes"_. This perhaps wasn't the best thing to think of at that moment.

Could this be the end?

* * *

><p>Antarctica sat quietly in the lobby, looking around at the strange environment. He sighed, looking down, he wanted to go <em>home.<em> It was much too hot here for him, he wanted to curl up in the snow, maybe with a few penguins, and just _sleep._

He sighed, hanging his head; why couldn't Italy just hurry up and get better so he could leave? Antarctica's eyes widened, _Sorry! That sounded insensitive. I didn't mean to sound insensitive._

_~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~_

Italy continued to scream, thrashing on his bed. Whenever Germany or someone would try to shake him awake, he would whimper and try to shoo them away.

Romano stared at him, crying silently.

Suddenly, it stopped. Italy was still. To Romano's relief and horror; horror, because as far as he could tell, _he wasn't breathing!_


	26. Chapter 26

Romano panicked, jumping up and grabbing Italy's shoulder, "Venenziano! Venenziano wake up! Please don't be dead! Please!"

Italy continued to stay limp in his arms. Romano cried and shook him, "Don't die on me, stupido! Please _fratello_! Please!"

Germany stared on, eyes widening slightly as he realized that Italy could be gone. Gone. Gone. _Gone. _Despite all the times Italy had gotten on his nerves, the countless times he had to come to Italy's rescue, the times Italy skipped out on training, all that; he was still his friend. It didn't matter. He didn't want him to die. But that got him to thinking, could nations die? Well, sure Rome had died. But a nation with a country that was still thriving? What would happen.

Romano fell over in a heap on the floor, heaving dry sobs. "He can't be dead. He just can't be…" He rolled over on his back to scream at the heavens. "GIVE HIM BACK! PLEASE! IT ISN'T HIS TIME! HE HAS TOO MUCH TO LIVE FOR! PLEASE!"

Romania sighed, leaning back, "There isn't anything ve can do, though I hate to say it. If he's gone, he's gone."

Romano stood up and grabbed his shirt, "No! He's not gone! Just shut up, vampire bastard! Shut up!" He choked and fell back down on the floor. "Feli…"

_~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~_

Italy glanced around at the endless white around him. "Ve~? Where am I?" He asked, to no one in particular. He looked down to see he, also, was dressed in a white robe. He frowned, more confused than ever. "What happened to my clothes?" He spun around, "Romano! Are you here? Germany? Japan? Anybody?"

"Those three aren't here." A voice said.

Italy turned around to see a man walking toward him. As soon as he was close enough to make out, Italy immediately knew who it was. "Grandpa Rome!" he chirped, running forward to hug him.

Rome laughed and patted his head, "Hello, Italy."

Italy let go of him and blinked, "Grandpa, where are we?"

Rome frowned, "We are…not on Earth. I can tell you that."

Italy pondered on that for a moment, his eyes slowly widened, "Are we…in heaven then?"

Rome thought, "Perhaps…Perhaps…"

Italy blinked, "Am I dead?"

Rome sighed, "Unfortunately, you are. In a way."

Italy tilted his head, "In a way?"

Rome motioned for him to follow as he started to walk, "Nations don't really truly die, as long as their country is still there, they are still there." He put a hand on his chest, "You see, that's why I died. I was killed, and I had no country to support me."

Italy tried to think about that, "I don't understand."

Rome thought, "For example, if Prussia were to be killed, he would be toast because he has no country. But if say, Germany were to be killed. He would be able to revive himself because he has a flourishing nation."

Italy nodded, "Oh, now I see!"

Rome put his hands on Italy's shoulders, "Which is why you'll be going back soon." He said. Italy felt like Rome was becoming more distant, "By the way, tell your brother I said hi!"

_~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~_

Romano sobbed into Italy's chest. "He's gone… He's gone… I can't believe he's gone."

Germany sighed, not allowing himself to cry. "We-We should go tell the others…"

Romania stood up, shoulders slumped as Germany started to walk out of the room. Beau was still sleeping in the chair, completely oblivious to what was going on around him. Germany thought he heard him mutter something about horses in his sleep.

Romano choked, swallowing hard as he tried to form words. Then, he froze. Was that…beeping? He looked up to see that the monitor was no longer a flat line, spikes were appearing in it. Romano looked down to Italy, the color returned to his face and his eyes flew open. He took a gasp of breath and turned to Romano, smiling slightly, "Grandpa said hi…" he said.

Romano let out a cry of joy and embraced his fratello.

_~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~_

Antarctica trudged through the blizzard. He smiled and glanced around, "It's great to be home, isn't it Pengu?"

Pengu gave a honk of approval and waddled beside him. Antarctica was about to walk up to a penguin rookery to visit when his knees suddenly buckled from exhaustion. He fell face-first into the snow and Pengu gave a surprised honk. He nudged him, until he heard light snoring and he calmed. He snorted and nestled himself into the snow next to his owner.

All was well.


	27. Chapter 27

Romano panicked, jumping up and grabbing Italy's shoulder, "Venenziano! Venenziano wake up! Please don't be dead! Please!"

Italy continued to stay limp in his arms. Romano cried and shook him, "Don't die on me, stupido! Please _fratello_! Please!"

Germany stared on, eyes widening slightly as he realized that Italy could be gone. Gone. Gone. _Gone. _Despite all the times Italy had gotten on his nerves, the countless times he had to come to Italy's rescue, the times Italy skipped out on training, all that; he was still his friend. It didn't matter. He didn't want him to die. But that got him to thinking, could nations die? Well, sure Rome had died. But a nation with a country that was still thriving? What would happen.

Romano fell over in a heap on the floor, heaving dry sobs. "He can't be dead. He just can't be…" He rolled over on his back to scream at the heavens. "GIVE HIM BACK! PLEASE! IT ISN'T HIS TIME! HE HAS TOO MUCH TO LIVE FOR! PLEASE!"

Romania sighed, leaning back, "There isn't anything ve can do, though I hate to say it. If he's gone, he's gone."

Romano stood up and grabbed his shirt, "No! He's not gone! Just shut up, vampire bastard! Shut up!" He choked and fell back down on the floor. "Feli…"

_~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~_

Italy glanced around at the endless white around him. "Ve~? Where am I?" He asked, to no one in particular. He looked down to see he, also, was dressed in a white robe. He frowned, more confused than ever. "What happened to my clothes?" He spun around, "Romano! Are you here? Germany? Japan? Anybody?"

"Those three aren't here." A voice said.

Italy turned around to see a man walking toward him. As soon as he was close enough to make out, Italy immediately knew who it was. "Grandpa Rome!" he chirped, running forward to hug him.

Rome laughed and patted his head, "Hello, Italy."

Italy let go of him and blinked, "Grandpa, where are we?"

Rome frowned, "We are…not on Earth. I can tell you that."

Italy pondered on that for a moment, his eyes slowly widened, "Are we…in heaven then?"

Rome thought, "Perhaps…Perhaps…"

Italy blinked, "Am I dead?"

Rome sighed, "Unfortunately, you are. In a way."

Italy tilted his head, "In a way?"

Rome motioned for him to follow as he started to walk, "Nations don't really truly die, as long as their country is still there, they are still there." He put a hand on his chest, "You see, that's why I died. I was killed, and I had no country to support me."

Italy tried to think about that, "I don't understand."

Rome thought, "For example, if Prussia were to be killed, he would be toast because he has no country. But if say, Germany were to be killed. He would be able to revive himself because he has a flourishing nation."

Italy nodded, "Oh, now I see!"

Rome put his hands on Italy's shoulders, "Which is why you'll be going back soon." He said. Italy felt like Rome was becoming more distant, "By the way, tell your brother I said hi!"

_~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~_

Romano sobbed into Italy's chest. "He's gone… He's gone… I can't believe he's gone."

Germany sighed, not allowing himself to cry. "We-We should go tell the others…"

Romania stood up, shoulders slumped as Germany started to walk out of the room. Beau was still sleeping in the chair, completely oblivious to what was going on around him. Germany thought he heard him mutter something about horses in his sleep.

Romano choked, swallowing hard as he tried to form words. Then, he froze. Was that…beeping? He looked up to see that the monitor was no longer a flat line, spikes were appearing in it. Romano looked down to Italy, the color returned to his face and his eyes flew open. He took a gasp of breath and turned to Romano, smiling slightly, "Grandpa said hi…" he said.

Romano let out a cry of joy and embraced his fratello.

_~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~_

Antarctica trudged through the blizzard. He smiled and glanced around, "It's great to be home, isn't it Pengu?"

Pengu gave a honk of approval and waddled beside him. Antarctica was about to walk up to a penguin rookery to visit when his knees suddenly buckled from exhaustion. He fell face-first into the snow and Pengu gave a surprised honk. He nudged him, until he heard light snoring and he calmed. He snorted and nestled himself into the snow next to his owner.

All was well.


End file.
